


Love Somebody

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is a normal teenage kid, parties, girls, drinking...until he finds a 16 year old out on the streets, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I really wanna love somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Blake and Adam aren't famous in this one. Their in high school....

_Blake's P.O.V. . ._

 

I hopped into my truck and started it up, heading off to Standley Lake High. Ah yes, just another lovely day in paradise.  _Maybe I should skip.._ I contemplated it for a couple of mintes then sighed, realizing I'd get into trouble if I did. Rolling my eyes at the inner good boy in me, I continued driving towards my school. Once I was there, I pulled into the parking lot and found my reserved parking space, which had costed me a pretty penny.

"Hey!" My Best Friend, Carson, came up to my truck and tapped on the window letting his presence be known.

I opened the car door and got out. "Hey Carse, where's Usher and Shakira?"

"They're coming." Carosn leaned against my truck as I went to the back to grab my bag, but I stopped when I saw a kid who couldn't have been more that 16 sitting on the corner wearing a white shirt with holes in it, and tight skinney jeans. Typical kid in L.A. The kid looked directly at me with sad eyes. It really pulled on my heart strings. And not to mention the kid must be freezing.

"Hey Carson, do you know that kid?" I motioned a finger towards the scrawny looking fella.

"Nope, I've seen him around the streets before but never talked to him."

 _Carson has seen him around the streets before...was he homeless?_   Before I knew what I was doing, I was already walking towards the kid, and I got about a foot away when the kid got up and ran off like I was there to hurt him or something. I sighed and turned back around, _had I done something wrong?_ If I had, I didn't know what it was. Shaking my head, I headed back towards my truck where Shakira and Usher where waiting

"What was that all about?" Shakira cocked her eyebrow.

"Nothing...I guess, just forget it." I proceeded to walk into the school as the first bell rang,

Through out the whole day all I could think about was that kid, how he ran off just seeing me. I couldn't come up with a logical explanation as to why, I didn't even get the chance to say anything to guy. In fact, all I was gonna do was give the kid my jacket and make sure he was okay. I huffed out a breath as the last bell rang and I made my way through the mess of students, walking out the front doors and out to my car. I looked around.  _Therehe is again_ , _just standing there._ Taking in a deep breath, I started walking towards him, only I was more cautious this time. "Hey, my name's Blake." I stopped about 3 feet away from the kid. "Can you tell me your name?"

The kid was shuffling the dirt about with his feet. "It's Adam."

I gave the kid a friendly smile. "Alright, Adam. Why didn't you go to school?" I chukled, "I mean, I wouldn't blame you, that place is hell." I slowly inched closer, being sure not to move too quickly.

"I uh, I don't go to this school." Adam looked up.

Curiosity coursed through me. "What school do you go to?"

"I...don't...go to school." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." I moved just a tiny bit closer

"I don't go to school."

"So you uh don't go to school like at all?"

Adam shook his head. "I stopped about a month ago."

I was now face to face with the smaller teenager. "Are you staying anywhere?" He shook his head again. My heart strings were being pulled again. "Where are your parents?" I was glad the kid hadn't run away again.

"They're gone." I coule see the glistening in Adam's eyes, signaling tears.

Sighing, I thought for a couple of minutes. I could connect with that, after all I had lost my parents in a car crash and the only reason I was out here was because my buddy Luke had given me a place to stay. "So, you don't have anywhere to stay?" Adam shook his head, again. I couldn't just let this kid sleep on the streets, and even though I had just met him, I was sure that Adam was a troubled kid who just needed a second chance. "Come with me" Adam was hesitant at first but eventually he gave in and followed me to my truck. "Here, you must be freezing." I shrugged my jacket off and handed it to Adam, who took it gladly. I opened the passenger door for him and he got in obiedently. I made my way around the truck and hopped into the drivers side, starting her up and slowly backing out of the parking spot. "How long have you been on your own like this?"

Adam looked out the window. "About a month."

I looked over to the kid for a moment then returned my eyes back to the road. "How have you even survived? I mean, you're only what?"

He looked over to me. "16."

I really felt for the kid. "You're only 16 and you had to survive on the streets for a month."

Adam was biting his lip. "Well, my parents didn't exactly.. want.. me, I guess. I don't know."

My grip on the steering wheel tighned, _what kind of parents just leave their kid like that?_ "Why? If you don't mind me asking."

I noticed Adam tensing up, thinking about his parents must've brought back unpleasant memories. "They weren't ideal parents, if you know what I mean." I shook my head. He lifted up his shirt reveling bruises that were still healing.  

My breath caught. "Oh man, I'm so sorry..." With parents like that, Adam had to have been happy about them leaving.

"It's okay-"

I inturupted. "No, It's not. No parents should evr lay a hand on their kid, or abandon them," I could tell I was beginning to scare Adam. "I'm sorry...it just makes me angry, you know? No kid should have to deal with that shit." I took a few deep breaths. Looking at Adam who looked like he hadn't got a good nights sleep in a very long time. "If you're tired, you can go to sleep. We still have 'bout another 30 minutes until we get to my house." He gave me a very faint smile before closing his eyes.  
*****  
I wasn't sure if I wanted to wake Adam up, he looked peaceful while sleeping. But no longer than 5 seconds later, he was fluttering his eyes open looking straight to me. "Hey sleepy head." I smiled, I knew Adam wasn't going to start trusting me over the course of a couple of hours, but I wanted to begin working on the road to trsut as soon as possible. He looked past me, to the house. "C'mon, don't be shy." I coaxed him out of the truck and brought him inside. "Are you hungry?" He nodded and I heated up some left over pizza. "Here." I handed the plate and a soda to Adam, who took it with glee. I smiled to myself as the kid started eating.

"Hey Blake, I'm ho-" Luke stopped and looked at Adam then to me. "Who's your friend?" I could sense that Luke being in the room made Adam nervous. 

 "Hey Adam, when you're done eating you can just go into my room, second door on the left." And with that, I was bringing Luke into the other room.

"You know, you could've just asked if your friend could come over." Luke was smiling, as usual.

"It's complicated. Look, the kid out there, his name is Adam. I don't really know much about him except that his parents wee abusive and he doesn't have a place to stay," I could see sympothy in Luke's eyes, "is it alright if he stays here?"

Luke noded. "Of course it is."

I gave a small smile. "Thank you so much Luke." I gave a breif hug before going back into the kitchen where Adam was still eating. "Hey, so if you want to stay here, you can. It's not problem."

Adam looked up from his food. "Really?"

I chukled softly. "Yeah, really." Luke walked into the kitchen. "Adam, this is Luke." Adam turned around to face him, and just offered a nervous wave.

"N'aw, no need to be nervous! I'm like a giant teddy bear. I promise." Luke had earned him self a smile, and even a slight laugh, from Adam. So typical, Luke always made everyone around him happ.

"I thought you said you were hugry." I gestured towards the food that only had a couple bites taken out of it.

"Oh, yeah. I just kinda lost my appitite."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, alright." There was an awkward silence. "So are you into music?"

Adam nodded "Yeah."

"Good," I smiled, "follow me." We headed out into the back yard where a shed type thing resised. I opened the door and let Adam walk in first, revealing the 3 electric guitars, 2 acoustic, 2 microphones and a set of drums.

"This is amazing." Adam walked around observing all the instruments.

"Do you play any of these?" I flopped down onto the couch.

"I play all of them."

"What about the uhh," I motioned towards the microphones.   
"I sing as well."

I whisteled in amazment. "Do you write?" He nodded. "Well, play me something."

Adam turned around. "I'm not really sure-"

"Oh, come on. I'd love to hear you sing," I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable, "if you don't want to, you don't have to. I'm just saying that the offer is there in case you do decide to take it."

After a couple of minutes of Adam eyeballing the quitars, he sighed, "I guess I could try." I gestured to the guitars, he smiled and grabbed one of the acoustics, tuned it then started playing a melody. "I don't think it'll be very good." Adam kept his eyes down. 

"I'm sure it'll be great." I watched as Adam coninuted to play, keeping his hea ddown the whole time.

 

_You say you need someone_

_But everybody does_

_I'm no different than you_

_I just believe what I do_

_You point your finger at_

_Everyone but yourself_

_And blame the ones that you love_

_Who're only trying to help_

I listened intently, letting the music flow through me. I enjoyed listening to Adam, he had a unique voice that was girly in a way, but I loved it all the same.

_As it's winding down to zero_

_I am your likely hero_

_I'll see this through_

_There's so much me and you_

_Take this enemy together_

_Fight these demons off forever_

_forever forever forever_

_  
_I loved this, watching Adam play and sing. This kid had some serious talent and if he decided to persue this music thing I was almost one hundred percent cartain that Adam would have a shiny spot in the indsutry with his name on it.

 

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1,_

_I won't stop until it's done_

_No curtain call, I will not fall_

_This may be the one we've been waiting for_

_No curtain call, just take it all_

_  
_ Adam stopped and smiled. "That was amazing, Adam. How long have you been playing?"

He set the guitar down. "Ever since I was a littleboy. Music has my outlet. You know?" I nodded, I did understand. When my parents passed away, music was the only thing that kept me going. "

Hey guyw, do you wanna order some food?" Luke poked his head in.

I looked over to Adam. "Do you want to?"

He shugged. "Sure." I got up with Adam following suit.

"To the kitchen!" Adam laughed. This was the first time I had heard him laugh like this, and I loved it. I felt like I was giving Adam a sense of security. It felt good.  
After dinner was over, I walked into my room and shut the door as soon as Adam walked in. "Okay, so you're going to sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor right here."

Adam shook his head. "No, I'll sleep on the floor. This is your house."

I smiled a little. "I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the floor Adam. Just take the bed, I would feel better."

He nodded. "Fine."

I smiled. "Here, lemme get you some pajamas." I came back with some old pajama pants that didn't fit me and a T-shirt that was probably way to big for him. "Here, the bathroom is the second door on the right." Adam took the cloths and walked into the bathroom, coming back 3 minutes later with just the pajama pants on. "Sorry, I don't wear shirts to bed..." He akwardly handed the shirt back to me.

"It's alright." I tossed the shirt back into my closet. Adam was already settled on the bed when I turned back around.

"Thanks for letting me crash here." Adam was messing with his hands.

"You're welcome, and it's really not a problem." I lay down on the air mattress I had set up and pulled the blankets over me.

"Night Blake."

I smiled to myself before replying with, "G'night Adam." 


	2. I really wanna love somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets Adam started up in school again and it doesn't go so well

Adam woke up in the middle of the night freaking out. Sitting up, and flipping on the light Blake rubbed his eyes and looked at Adam who was crying. "Adam, what's wrong?" Blake got out of bed and sat down next to Adam. "Adam, tell me what's wrong." Blake placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I had a bad dream..." Adam felt like a child for saying it, but Blake understood. "About what?" Adam looked up at Blake. God, it killed him to see Adam broken down like this. "My parents.." Blake pulled Adam into a hug and he felt soft sobbs against his chest. "Adam, they can't hurt you anymore. And even if they could, I wouldn't let them." Blake pulled Adam closer. "It's going to be okay, I promise." Blake rocked Adam back and forth for a few minutes until he stopped crying. "Feel better?" Adam nodded. "Alright, now get back to sleep. We have school tomorrow." Adam froze. "What do you mean 'we'?" Blake sat back up. "You have to go back to school, Adam." Blake got up and sat down next to Adam again. "I don't fit in well with other kids." Adam had a worryied look on his face. "I didn't fit in well either, but I have some friends who I know will like you." Adam looked up to Blake. "Really?" Blake laughed. "Yes, really. Now get back to bed." Adam smiled and lay back down closing is eyes and falling asleep.

"Hey, get up! You gotta take a shower." Adam opened one of his eyes squinting at the sunlight that was pulsing through the room. "Get up!" Blake threw a pillow at Adam who in return threw it back. " You aren't a morinin person, are ya?" Adam sat up. "Fuck no." Blake sat down next to him. "Well ya better get used to it because you're going to be getting up a 6:00 A.M every morning for the next 5 months." Adam groned before laying back down, only to have the covers taken away and another pillow thrown at him. "I'm up, okay!" Adam grabbed his jeans and shirt only to be stopped by Luke. "I uh, I got you some new cloths." Luke handed him a pair of jet black skinney jeans and a plaid button up shirts, that to his dismay, he actually liked. "Thanks, but you didn't have to..." Luke smiled. "I wanted to." Adm said thanks again befoe going into the bathroom and turning on the water.

"Hey, hurry up in there!" Adam heard Blake knocking on the door. "I'm almost done." Adam finished washing his body then turned off the water and got dressed. "Bathroom's all yours." Adam walked out towling his hair. "Thanks, oh and Luke has brekfast waiting for ya." Adam nodded and walked into the kithen seeing eggs, bacon, and pancakes. It looked really good. "Well, don't be shy. Grab a plate and take as much as you want." Adam grabbed a plate a got  2 strips of bacon, some eggs and 2 pancakes. " Mr. Bryan-" Luke stopped. "Oh please, call me Luke." Adam nodded. "Okay, Luke, can I get a fork?" Luke grabbed one and gave it to him. "Thanks." After taking him first bite, Adam moaned with plesure. He had never tasted food this good, and in a matter of 10 minutes Adam had cleaned his plate. "Jeez, I haven't even seen Blake eat that fast." Adam offered a sheepish smile. "What about me?" Blake walked in and grabbed a piece of bacon. "Oh nothing." Blake shook his head then checked his phone. "We gotta go, go grab your backpack." Adam did as he was told and came back out 2 minutes later. "Oh, Luke...we're gonna go out after achool so we'll be home before 10:00." Luke nodded. "Alright, let's go." Blake got in his truck, Adam following close behind. "Are you ready to go back to high school?" Adam shook his head. "Aw c'mon! It ain't that bad." Blake reassured Adam who wasn't listening. "Hey, what's up?" Blake looked at Adam for a moment. "Well, today's my sevententh birthday and my mom and dad aren't here with me..." Blake smiled. "Well happy birthday man!" Adam gave him a faint smile. "C'mon, don't think about that. Think about today, you're 17, you should be happy!" Adam smiled, Blake was right, he should be happy. "I am happy." Blake smiled. "Good! Now grab your bag, we're nearly there." Blake pulled into the school parking lot. Adam looked around seeing all kinds of people. Jocks, goths, nerds, football players, cheerleaders. But Adam couldn't find anywhere where he would fit in, go figure huh? Blake pulled into a parking space and got out of his car with Adam following him. "Hey C." Blake guided Carson over to Adam. "Carson, this is Adam." Adam smiled a little. "Hey, you're the kid who was here  a few days ago, right?" Adam nodded. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Adam." Carson shook Adam's hand. "Hey Blake, who's this?" Usher and Shakira came up. "This is Adam, Adam this is Usher and Shakira, oh and a word of advice, don't pick any fights with Shakira." Adam looked over to Blake. "Why?" Blake started laughing. "Because you'll lose every damn time." Adam started laughing as well, maybe this school won't be so bad...

"Hey." Blake clapped Adam on the shoulder. "Hi." Blake stopped. "What's wrong?" Adam huffed out a breath. "Nothing." Blake started walking again. "Then why do you look so upset?" Adam looked down to the floor. "I don't fit in anywhere, and when I try yo fit in everyone laughs at me." Blake place an arm around Adam's shoulders. "Don't worry about them, theur just people who aren't satisfied with themselves." Adam nodded. "Alright." Blake smiled. "Good, now lets go eat, I'm starvin." Blake walked into the cafiteria and walked in line. After finally getting his food, Adam followed Blake through the cafiteria, not noticing that someone had stuck their foot out to trip him. "Oops, sorry." One of the football jocks were laughing, and Blake turned around. Setting his lunch down and walking up to Adam to help him up. "Are you alright?" Adam got up. "Yeah." Blake moved past Adam and towards the jock. "Do you think that's funny?" The jock stopped laughing. "Well..yeah." Blake picked the jock up by his collar and slammed him against the wall gaining attention from everyone in the cafiteria. "Get off me" The jock pushed lake off of him only making Blake even more mad. Punching him in the face. The jock got right back up and tackled Blake to the ground getting on top of him and punching him in the nose. "Hey, get off of him!" Adam tore the guy off of Blake and punched him in the nose. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" The jock punched Adam in the jaw. Blake had gotten up, tapping the guy on the shoulder and as soon as he turned around Blake clocked him right on the jaw. "Boys, stop!" The principal walked in and pulled the to apart. "My office, now! You to Adam." Blake, Adam, and the jock all walked down to the office and sat down. "Why did you punch him? I could've gotten him off of me." Blake had an Ice pack on his eye. "I...I just wated to help, after all I'm the reason why you started figting with the guy." Blake sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a good right hook." Adam smiled, as well as Blake. "Thanks for helping me." Blake placed an arm over Adam's shuolders. "No problem." 

"Hey Luke." Blake and Adam walked in and placed their bags down walking in Blake's room as fast as they could. "Not so fast boys." Blake and Adam stopped. "I got a call from your principal saying that you to got in a fight, really Adam, on your first day?" Blake stepped in. "Well, the jock is the one who tripped Adam in the first place. So I got in the guys face, we started fighting and Adam jumped in to help me." Luke sat down. "You guys can't get into anymore fights, okay?" Adam and Blake nodded. "We're just gonna...go." Blake and Adam turned around on their heels and walked out towards The music room. "Sorry I got you in trouble." Adam sat down. "It' cool. I've been in worse situations." Blake sat down next to him. "Hey, whatdaya say we go down to Carson's for a little?" Adam got up. "That sounds good, I like Carson...he's hot." Blake laughed. "Don't tell him I said that." Blake knew Adam was bi and he didn't care. "Don't worry, I won't." Blake got in his truck and drove off.

"Hey guys!" Carson greeted Blake with a hug and the same with Adam. "Can I get you guys a beer or something?" Blake and Adam followed Carson into the house. "I'm good. But thanks." Blake laughed. "I'll take it gladly." Carson laughed at this. "Not surprising." Blake punched Carson in the shoulder. Adam was laughing along with the other two boys. "So Adam, what's your story? How did you end up staying with Blake?" Blake inturupted. "Uh, Carson...sore subject." Adam shook his head. "No, it's fine, My parents were abusive, mainly my dad. But one day they just picked up and left, without me and Blake saw me and helped." Carson eyes were full with sympothy. "I'm sorry, man. That's gotta be rough." Adam gave a slight nod. "Well, let's not think about that, who wants another beer?!" This was going to be the beginning of the funnest night of Adam's life.

"Hey, wake up you two, the cops are here." Luke came in and woke the hungover boys up. "What?" Blake got up about the same time as Adam. "The cops are here, get up!" Adam woke up immediatly and followed Luke into the living room where to L.A police officers were standing. "Is this Adam?" Luke nodded. "Sure is." One of the offiers stepped forward. "So it's come to our attention that you are under the age of 18 without parents." Adam nodded. "You know in this kind of situations you have to go to foster care, right?" Luke stepped in. "We were going down there today, I was going to foster him, I already have one." Blake walked in. "That would be me." The officers looked at eachother. "So we already know you're fit to foster children. Just get down there today and get everything filled out then we'll be good." Luke nodded. "Thank you officer." He led them out the doors. "So, it looks like you're going to be living with us." Adam smiled. "This is your new home." Adam played the word over and over in his mind. He finally had a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do we think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's parents come back into the picture in this chapter.

Adam got out of bed, careful not to step on the giant sleeping on the floor. He slips out of the bedroom and proceeds into the kitchen where he finds Luke sitting down at the table/ island thing they have in the middle of their kitchen. "Hey, why are you up?" Adam grabbed a water from the fridge "Couldn't sleep." Adam sat his self down next to Luke. "Me neither." They sat in an awkward silence for a moment. "So, how do you like stayin here? Blake isn't buggin ya to much, is he?" Adam couldn't help the smile that creeped up on his face. "It's good, I like it. Better then where I was before." Adam cast his eyes downwards. "Yeah, I'm real sorry 'bout that, man. It's must've been rough." Adam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was at first, then you get with it. Find a place to sleep for the night, a box and if you were lucky you would find something else, but other than that it was easy." Luke huffed out a breath. "I'm sorry man, I really am." Adam put a hand through his hair. "It's alright." Luke rubbed Adam's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Luke got up. "Thanks Luke." Adam got up as well and walked back into the room, carefully. Laying back down and letting sleep take him over.

"Wake up, sunshine." Blake threw a pillow at Adam's face. "What the hell, sunshine? Really?" Blake laughed. "Forget it, I don't even want to know." Adam threw the pillow back. "It's a saturday, I'm not getting out of this bed until I feel like it." Adam burrowed back into the covers, only to have them ripped away seconds later. "Get up, we have somewhere to go." Adam groaned. "Oh quit your complaining." Adam sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where do we have to go?" Blake smiled. "You'll like it, now get in the damn car." Adam slipped his shoes on then walked out to Blake's car. "Buckle up, rockstar." Adam rolled his eyes. "Says the Cowboy." Blake just shook his head. "Whatever." 

"Get out." Blake had parked near a mall. "What are we doing here?" Adam looked around. "Gettin you some cloths." Adam stopped. "I can't make you do that, Blake." Blake proceeded walking. "Well, you're not makin me, I'm doin it cause I want to." Adam jogged to catch up to Blake. "Fine, but I'm not gonna make you spend a lot of money." Blake opened on of the doors into the mall. "Hey, I have a $1000 limit on my card, I think we'll be good." Adam scoffed. "And you call  _me_ the rockstar?" Adam walked into the mall and took in his sights. Seeing Forever 21, Zummies, Journeys, then...the perfect store for him, Hot Topic. "I aint't goin in there." Blake stood in the middle of the mall, arms crossed around his chest. "Come on Blakey, it'll be fun." Adam walked into the store leaving Blake no other choice then to follow. Adam was energeticly searching through all the cloths until he found the tightest pair of skinney jeans he could find. "Perfect." Blake came up behind him. "How in the hell do you where this shit?" Blake took the jeans out of his hand observing them. "I'm a rockstar, remember?" Adam snatched the jeans out of his hand smiled over his shoulder. "Is that all you want?" Adam nodded. " Pretty much, that's all I really see here." Blake gave the lady his credit card. Adam was looking through the mall, stopping when he saw his mom and dad walking. "Blake..." Blake was talking to the cashier. "Blake!" Adam flicked him on his ear. "What the hell do you want?!" Adam pointed towards his parents. "That's them...that's my mom and dad." Blake sighed. "Damnit." Blake ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to talk to them." Adam was gone before Blake could stop him, all he could do was follow. "Adam?!" Adam's dad looked shocked. "Hey mom, hey dad." Blake came up to him. "Hey honey." Adam gave them a disgusted look. "How could you act like nothing happened? Like you didn't leave me to fend for myself, like you didn't adandon me? How can you just do that?" Adam ws getting over heated. "Maybe we should uh...go, Adam." Adam pushed Blake away. "Not until I get an answer from them." Blake backed off. "I guess all we can say is sorry." Adam lost it, he pushed his dad against a wall and was ready to punch him until Blake pulled him off. "Adam, let's go." Blake had a tight grip on Adam's hand. "I'm sorry Mr and Mrs. Levine. Adam is just a little...shaken up." Adam's mom spoke up. "I don't know why, we did nothing wrong to him.." This got Blake reeling, but he continued walking out with Adam. "Get in the car, now." Adam got in. "Why didn't you let me punch him? I could've done it you know." Blake took the keys out of the ignition. "Because, then we'd just be stooping down to their level, now I'm just as pissed as you are but you can't handle things like that Adam!" Blake sucked in a much needed breath. "Well maybe we need to. They left me, alone...on the streets and all they could say was sorry!" Adam had started crying. "All they could say was sorry." Blake pulled Adam into a hug. "It's rough, and I know that. But you just gotta move on from it." Adam took a few deep breaths to calm him down. "Are you good?" Adam nodded and Blake started the car. "Alright, let's go."

Adam got out of Blake's truck and headed inside. "Adam, stop!" Adam turned around. "I just want to be left alone, jut leave me alone!" Adam walked into Blake's room and slammed the door shut, then locked it. "What in sams hell was that all about?" Luke walked in. "Nothing." Blake rubbed his temples. "Well, if Adam just slammed your door shut then locked it, I think that's something." Luke walked up to Blake. "What happened today?" Blake walked over to the couch and sat down. "His parents were there." Luke gave an expectant look "And..." Blake sighed. "He asked them why they did it....why they left him alone. And all they could say was sorry." Luke sat down. "God, what sick people." Blake nodded in agreement. "How long do you think it'll be before he comes out?" Luke shrugged. "Just give him some time, he'll come around." Blake nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he will..." Blake lay down on the couch watching his door, just waiting to see those bright green eyes he loved so much. After waiting for about 2 hours Blake decided to go up to the door. "Adam, please let me in, please..." Blake heard a little movement then a shoe hitting the door. Then the broken down, tattered voice of Adam saying "Leave me alone Shelton." Blake sat down in front of the door. "I can't do that Adam." All Blake heard was soft sobs. "Why not, just leave. I don't want you having to deal with my problems." Blake got up, furious. "You don't have problems! Your parents do!! You didn't do a damn thing, Adam." Blake waited a moment before saying something else. "I know what it's like Adam." Blake heard the sound of a lock then the door opened. "How an you know what it's like Blake?" That came out with more venom then Adam wanted it to. "Because, my parents died 9 months ago, that's how I know. So don't tell me that I don't know what it's like, because I do. And I hurt everyday because of it." Blake had started crying. "I'm sorry, Blake. If I would'e known.....I wouldn't have been just a dick. I'm sorry." Blake was still crying. "Come here, big country." Adam pulled Blake into a hug. "I'm sorry about your parents." Blake pulled away and calmed his self down. "It's fine." Adam rubbed his temple. "I'm sorry for being a dick man." Blake laughed. "And I'm sorry for not understanding what it was like to live on your own for a month." Adam pulled Blake into another hug. "Thanks Blake, for everything."

"C'mon Adam, get up!" Blake was bouncing on top of Adam. "Why do you insist on ruining my weekends man?" Blake let out a low booming laugh. "I just like bugging you" Adam threw a pillow at Blake. "Someone's crumpy today." Blake flopped down next to Adam. "Fuck yes I am, I'm tired." Blake messed up Adam's hair even more. "Then go to bed." Adam didn't need to be told twice, he closed his eyes and he was out in 2 minutes. Blake carefully got up and slipped out of the bedroom, running into Luke. "Hey, is he okay?" Blake nodded his head. "He'll be fine." Luke smiled. "Good....are you going to be okay?" Blake looked shocked. "I'm just fine." Luke shook his head. "No you're not Blake." Blake sighed. He really wasn't sure if he would be alright. "Honestly Luke, I don't know." Luke placed a hand on Blake's shoulder. "I know you miss them Blake, I heard you talking to Adam. But, you gotta be strong...for them. Your parents wouldn't want you to stop your life just because of them." Blake nodded. "I know, I'll be okay." Luke gave a faint smile. "If you ever need to talk....you know I'm here." Blake hugged Luke. "Thanks man." "Anytime." 

Adam fluttered his eyes open, letting them adjust to the sun spilling through the room. Getting up and tripping over Blake's gigantic leg, hitting the floor with a loud  **thud**. "Jesus Shelton." Adam sat up and rubbed his ribs which were throbbing. "Jeu what? It's not my fault you tripped." Adam got up. "Whatever." Luke came walking in. "Guys, get out here. Now." Blake got up immediatly and followed Adam out into the living room where an officer was sitting. "Why is he here?" Adam didn't mind cops but he'd seen to much of them lately. "He's here about your parents." Adam sighed. "Mr. Levine, I'm here about your parents." Adam nodded. "Yeah, I know." Blake elbowed him. "Word got out that they were abusing you, is this true?" Adam bit his lip. "Yes, they were." The officer wrote something down on his notepad. "And about 4 months ago they left you alone." Adam nodded. "And a month later, Mr. Shelton and Mr. Bryan took you in, is that correct?" Adam nodded again. "Why didn't you rprot this?" Adam sighed. "I was scared, that maybe they wouldn't get charged. Or they would lie about it." The officer nodded. "I understand that." Blake put his arm around Adam's waist as if protecting him, Adam didn't mind Blake touching him though, he liked it. "Are you going to take him?" Blake's grip tightened. "No, he's clear to live with you guys." Blake let out a sigh. "Thank you officer." Blake shok his hand before he walked out. "So this is offically your new home." Blake picked Adam up and squeezed him tight as if he didn't, Adam would slip away. Adam did the same thing in return. And they stayed like that for about 15 minutes. Adam smiled and whispered the word "Home" to his self. "What was that?" Blake questioned. "Oh, nothing." Adam gave a friendly smile. Maybe there was hope for him.....Hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I boring you guys with this?  
> Sorry it's so short.


	4. Chapter 4

Can you guys help me out here? Okay......I need an idea for the next chapter. I've gone through a bunch of my ideas but I can't figure out what the next chapter should be about. So I'm open to suggestions. Really, anything helps. I don't care if it's a bad idea or a good one. I just need  **something** to write about in my next chapter. So.....tell me what you want me to write. 

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Adam thought about everything that had happened in the last 5 months, Blake taking him in, seeing his parents, dealing with all the shit he had to deal with. It all seemed to be slowly tearing him apart, and he needed to talk to someone. Just to tell them everything...get it all out of his system. And that's exactly why he found his self sitting face to face with Blake.

"So, you wanted to talk to me 'bout somethin?" Blake had grabbed the two of them a soda.

"Yeah...I uh, I guess I just need someone to talk to, to get it all out of my system, ya know?"

Blake nodded and gestured for Adam to go on.

"It's uh....it's about my parents." 

Blake gave a worried look. "What about them?" 

"I don't know, I just needed to talk about everything they did to me, ya know? I just...I live with all of this shit everyday and I just...I  can't do it anymore, Blake." 

Blake placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "You can tell me everyhthing, okay?"

Adam nodded and continued on. "Well, I mean...it was all good at first, my mom and dad weren't always getting high and drunk, we were a good family. But that all changed once my dad got into drinking. The first time he hit me was when I was 5, and I just thought it was because of something that I'd done. Then, it became a regular thing. I would go to school with cuts and bruises and my teachers would notice then they would tell the principal. Well, I never bothered to get help, I let it go on until I was 16. I never told anyone...ever. And I feel like that's why I neded up where I did, because I let it go on for so long. And it got worse and worse everyday, at first it was just smacks across the face but then, one day my dad made it worse. He came at me with a base ball bat and hit me 4 tims with it, I had 3 broken ribs, couldn't breath, couldn't move. And all my dad did was tell me to quite whining followed by another smack. And he did that to me 5 other times after that, I never fought back because I was afraid he would do something worse. And then, one day I get home from school and their just...gone...I felt alone and abandoned in a way, like it was my fault, like I was the one who made them leave. So, I just walked out, lived on the streets, and one day I was really hungry and some guy came up to me and said if I went home with him he'd give me $100, so I went with him and.....the things he did to me..." Adam had started crying, and Blake had heard enough, if he heard more he was sure he would probably puke. 

"Adam, why didn't you tell me this before?" Blake rubbed Adam's back to calm him down.

Adam sniffled then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Because, I wanted to forget it...I just wanted the memories to go away." Adam burried his head in Blake's neck and started sobbing again.

"I'm getting you into counsoling Adam, you need it." 

Adam pulled away from Blake. "So what, you're saying I need help? Like I'm crazy or something?" 

"No, I'm just saying you need some serious help Adam." Blake placed another hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam pushed it away. "No, screw you Blake, I'm not going to some therapist just so they can screw with my mind." Adam got up from the table.

"Adam, you need some kind of help."

Adam was beyond pissed at the moment. "Maybe you need help Blake, I'm not some phsyco! So stop treating me like it!" Adam proceeded to walk out the door only to be blocked in by Blake. "Blake, move." Adam started pushing at Blake but he wouldn't budge.

"No. Go ahead, C'mon Levine, push harder. Lemme se whatcha got" Blake was taken aback by the stinging sensation in his left cheek, placing a hand over it, feeling the heat radiate.

"Shit...I'm, I'm sorry Blake." Adam put a hand through his hair. "I...I have to go." Adam ran out of the door, and he just kept running and running until he couldn't run any more. He stopped to breathe. Putting his hands on his knees and bending over slightly. After he regained his breath he pulled out the phone Blake had gotten him a while back and he dialed Carson's number.

"Hey Adam, what's up?"

Adam was trying his hardest not to break right in the middle of the god damn street. "I uh....Can you come and pick me up?" 

"Sure, where are you?"

~********~

"Thanks for picking me up Carson." Adam got into Carson's SUV.

"No problem." He started it up and drove off to his house.

Once inside Adam sat down taking a few deep breaths. "So, are you going to tell me what happened with you and Blake?" Adam stayed silent. "Adam, what happened?" Carson sat down adjacent from Adam. "Nothing...We got into a fight, okay?" Carson looked shocked. "Why did you guys start fighting?" Adam got up and paced around the room. "That's not important. But what I can tell you is I ended up punching him and running out." Carson had a small smile on his face. "That bad, huh?" Adam nodded. "Well, you're free to stay here for a couple of days if you want...I don't mi-" Carson was cut off by Adam just wrapping his arms around him and squeezing. "Thanks Carson." Carson  hugged him back. "No problem." Adam pulled away. "Do you have any alcohol?" Adam sure as hell needed some right now. Carson nodded and pulled out a bottle of tequlia. This should be fun

Adam woke up on Carson's floor, head throbbing and nausea washing over his stomach. "Ohhh" Adam pulled his self onto the couch on saw Carson come in through the back door.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Carson flopped down onto the couch.

"I'm all  fucking rainbows and sunshine, how do you think I feel?"

Carson chuckled. "Haha, well sorry for asking

"I feel like my head is going to implode, dude." 

Carson got up and came back with some alive. "Here, take this, it'll help."

Adam grabbed the bottle from Carson and took two of the pills, feeling more nauseaous.

"Oh no." Adam ran into Carson bathroom and got there just in time. After puking up everything Adam had in his stomach he leaned against the bath tub "Fuck, I'm never drinking again. Ever." Carson's laugh was echoing off the walls. "That's what I said to..." Adam rubbed his temples. "Oh, and uh...Blake called." Adam's eyes shot open. "Did you tell him I was here?!" Carson shook his head. "No, I told him I hadn't seen you. But, Adam...he sounds worried. You should call him." Adam scoffed at that. "No thanks, I'm good." Adam got up and exited the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't find his self in it later on. "Fine, I'm not going to force you to call him, but I would if I were you." Carson clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, Come on, I'm gonna make some brekfast." 

The day went by in a whirlwind, and Adam found his self laying outside on one of the pool chairs staring at the stars, mezmorized by all of them. Carson walked outside pulling him out of his star induced haze.

"Hey, there's a guest bedroom thrid door to your right when you're ready to go to bed, and there's also some pajamas in there for ya." Adam nodded and said thanks before Carson walked back inside. Leaving Adam to reflect on the events that had occured the previous day. Well....Maybe he should call Blake...just to check in..."No!" Adam scolded his self. He shook the thoughts and walked inside down to the guest bedroom where some flannel pajama pants and a tee-shirt lay, neatly folded on the bed. Putting the pajama pants on then finding Carson and giving him his shirt back, neatly folded. "Sorry, I uh..I don't wear shirts to bed." Carson pointed a finger at Adam's bare stomach. "I can see." Adam could feel his self blushing before walking back into the bedroom and lightly clicking the door shut before crawling into bed and closing his eyes.

The sleep wasn't long lived though, he was woken up by his phone ringing like crazy, not checking the caller ID before sliding "Answer" bar and saying hello.

"Adam! Thank god you're okay, where are you?"

Adam hung up after hearing Blake's southern draw on the other end of the phone. No more than a minute later his phone was ringing again. He answered it, staying silent.

"Adam, look, I'm sorry...okay? I don't think you need help...I just."

Adam inturrupted. "You just what? You think that I need counsoling, thats what it is. Don't even try lieing to me Blake, cause I won't buy it." Adam ended the call after yelling at Blake. He set his phone down, in hopes that Blake got the message that Adam wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now. He lay back down and covered up again. Letting his eyes close and giving into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I'm sorry this is so short! And thanks Purplebear911 for the idea!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Adam...wake up." Carson was sitting at the edge of the bed. "Ugh...You're a weekend ruiner to?" Adam burrowed deeper into the covers. "No, Blake's here." Adam shot out of bed. "I don't want to see him!" Carson got up. "I know, just stay in here and I'll talk to him." Adam nodded and sat back down on the bed. He was waiting for Carson to come back but eventually gave in to sneaking out of the room and listning in on their conversation.

"So, do you know where he is?" That was Blake, you could hear the stupid coutry accent he had.

"No, I don't...I'm sorry man." 

"I'm worried Carson....I said some things before he left and I don't think he'll ever want to talk to me again."

"Damn right I don't"  _Shit._

"Adam, is that you?" Blake got up and came closer.

Adam walked out from where he was hiding and just stood there. "Carson, why did you lie to me?" Blake was clearly upset with Carson and not Adam at the moment. "He said he didn't want to see you, I wasn't going to be a jerk and sell him out. Besides, you're the reason he's here so..." Blake probably wouldv'e turned around and punched Carson if he wasn't so happy that Adam was   okay. "I'm just happy you're okay, Adam." Adam scoffed at that. "Look, about the other night, I don't think you need help.....I just...I know what it's like. And I know how bad it sucks, I don't think that you need to be helped by some therapist that probaly would screw with your mind. And seeing you walk out like that...it really hurt because I knew I was the reason  _why_ you walked out. I'm sorry Adam. Can ya forgive me fer bein a total jackass?" Adam stayed silent for a few minutes. "Oh, And what? You're not a jack ass all the time?" Blake's booming laugh echoed through the whole house. "True, but can you forgive me for bein one this time?" Adam nodded and Blake practically jumped into his arms. "If you're gonna leave, don't punch me in the face before you do." Adam let go of Blake and saw the angry bruise he had left. "Sorry about that...." Adam gave a sheepish look. "N'aw, it's alright. I guess I derserved it." Adam playfully punched Blake in the arm. "Well, don't be such a jackass then!!" Blake laughed then pulled Adam back into his arms. "Don't ever walk out on me like that again...I was a wreck, just ask Luke." Adam squeezed tighter. "Don't worry, I won't."

It wasn't something Blake had meant to happen...It just  _happened._ He didn't know _why_  or even  _how_ really. It just did. One minute he was just hugging Adam, happy to see that he was okay and the next, he had kissed Adam on the cheek. He mentally beat his self after doing so, but Adam didn't seem to mind. If Blake knew any better he would way that Adam actually  _liked_ it. Blake pulled away from Adam awkwardly. "I'm sorry." Adam shook his head. "I don't mind." Blake's face lit up, that was a  _very_ good sign. "C'mon, let's go home, I'm sure Luke is worrying just as much as I was." Blake took Adam's hand, and to his dismay, Adam let him. And they walked out to his old truck hand in hand.

"Hey Luke." Blake walked into the house and threw his keys on the table, and Luke scrambled to his feet. "Did you find him?! Is he okay?!" Adam walked in seconds later only to be attacked by Luke. "Don't leave like that ever again Adam! You had Blake and I worried sick." Luke eventually let go and let Adam breath. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just needed a few days to clear my mind, ya know?" Luke nodded. "Yeah, I understand. But next time could you at least tell us where you're going instead of just punching Blake in the face then running out?" Adam and Blake bursted out laughing until their sides hurt. "I'm still sorry about that." Blake got up and clapped him on the shoulder. "I told you it was okay. I derserved it." Luke chimed in. "Well, if Adam hadn't of done it I probably wouldv'e, someone needed to." Blake punched Luke in the shoulder before walking to the fridge and coming out with three beers. "Anyone up for a drink?" Adam and Luke both took the beer with glee. 

"C'mon, let's get to bed, I'm drained." Blake flopped down onto the couch. "Me too." Adam followed suit. "But uh...I think I'm just going to sleep on the couch tonight." Blake looked puzzled. "Why?" Adam shrugged. "I don't know, I just want to." Blake relecullantly nodded and got up. "Well, G'night then." Adam smiled. "Night...And I swear to god if you wake me up early tomorrow..." Blake laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sleeping in. I'm tired." Adam smiled and got up and hugged Blake. "Night." Blake hugged back. "G'night Adam." They let go of each other and Blake headed into his room leaving Adam on the couch. He lay down and just stared at the ceiling for about 2 hours. After coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to sleep, Adam got up and snuck into Blake's room. Slowly and Stealthy he crawled into bed with Blake, stopping when he shifted a little. Continuing on, he snuggled into Blake and covered them up. Adam stared at Blake for a few minutes before smiling and snuggeling closer, giving into sleep.

Blake woke up at what must've been about 5:30 A.M. He looked around the room then heard someone snoring, he looked down and saw Adam snuggeling closely to him . He smiled and pulled Adam even closer, wrapping one arm around him protectively, like he was just his, and he wanted it to stay that way. Blake laughed a little before kissing Adam on the forhead and whispering something along the lines of "I love you." Before he falled back into his deep slumper.

Adam fluttered his eyes open, letting then adjust to the sunlight pouring into the room before he looked up to Blake. Then to Blake's arm. Smiling, he placed his arm around Blake's middle, holding on tightly. This was like being in paradise, and he did not want it to end. He wanted to stay like this forever, here...with Blake. Adam was drifting off again until he heard Blake's sleep filled voice. "Ya know, if you wanted to cuddle with me ya could've just asked." Adam could feel his self blushing, burrying his head into Blake's shoulder. "C'mon, don't be so shy!" Blake didn't see Adam grabbing a pillow and hitting him in the face with it. "You're acting like a teenage girl, Adam." Adam was blushing even more now. "Am I at least a pretty?" He regretted the words right after they left his mouth, but was relieved after hearing Blake's reply. "Yeah, you're pretty." Blake pulled Adam in, holding him tighter. "I wanna stay like this. Can we just stay like this?" Adam now rested his head on Blake's chest listening to the  **thump thump** of it. "We can stay like this as long as you want, Adam." Blake rested his chin on Adam' head. They both loved being like this, being so close. Especially Adam, he loved having someone to cuddle with, and he loved having someone like Blake. He absolutely loved it. "Let's go back to bed...I'm still tired." Adam laughed a little before closing his eyes and falling alseep, Blake not far behind him.

"Hey guys, I was wanted to-" Luke stopped when he saw the two sleeping. "Awww" He whispered it, careful not to wake them up. He smiled before lightly shutting the door and leaving them to sleep.

Adam woke up and saw that Blake had left, probably to find something to eat. He stretched out on the bed like a tabby cat and Blake walked back into the room . "You look so cute like that." Adam started blushing again. "Stop that! It makes you even cuter." Adam laughed before he lay back down on the pillow. Blake walked over and slowly leaned down, covering Adam's body with his. "You're really adorable, you know that?" Adam maintained eye contact with Blake. "So I've been told." Blake inched closer to Adam's face. "You're such a cocky rockstar." Adam wrapped both his arms around Blake's neck. "I know." He pulled Blake down into a kiss. Blake's tongue pleading for entrance, Adam opened his mouth happily letting Blake's tongue in to explore Adam's mouth.  Ohhh, it felt to good. Right here, with Blake, it felt perfect. Like this was what was waiting to happen since the day they had  met. Blake's tongue massaged Adam's mouth earning him a throaty groan, egging Blake on. He countinued tongue fucking Adam's mouth until both he and Adam needed to breath. Pulling away, both of them panting. "You're a good kisser. Anyone ever tell you that?" Blake leaned in and kissed him again, this time more softer. A sweet, soft kiss. Meaningful. "I know I am." Blake couldn't help but laugh. "Cocky rockstar." Adam smiled again before saying: "But you love it." Blake leaned back down. "You're right, I do." Blake kissed him again, Adam grabbed on to Blake's wrists and flipped them over so he was on top, all while continuing to make out and Blake's bed. This was ofically the best day of Adam's life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the ideas! I'm going to try and use all of them.  
> P.S- Sorry it's short....Do you guys like what I did?


	7. Chapter 7

Blake never really pictured his self  _gay._ But as soon as Adam came along that was thrown out the window. Adam had a way of doing that to him, making him feel good inside and out, and he loved it, but he wasn't sure about Adam. Or at least that's how he felt until they kissed....God, that kiss was  _amazing._ And he wasn't to worried because Adam was the one who led it on, so Blake took that as a good thing, but they hadn't really talked since then...Yeah, sure the cuddeled and kissed but Blake wasn't sure what was going on and he really needed to find out. He caught Adam before they headed out for school. "Hey, Adam. Do you have a sec?" Adam walked over to Blake. "Considering you're the one driving me to school, yeah I do." Blake smiled before bringing up what he really wanted to talk about. "Can we talk about what's going on....like  _what is it?"_ Adam looked upset after hearing that. "Did I say somethin?" Blake was worried that he had said the wrong thing. "Well....from all the kissing, hand holding, and cuddeling I only assumed that we were... _dating..."_  Blake started smiling. "Whoah, you haven't even taken me out on a date yet! I may be cheap but I ain't that cheap!" Adam started laughing as well. "Don't worry, I have something planned." Adam put out his hand signaling for Blake to take it in his. So he did, and they walked out to the truck side by side, holding hands.

"Hey Carson." Adam hugged Carson, and Blake was next. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you abou Adam-" Blake cut him off. "It's okay, I understand." Carson was taken aback by Blake's sudden niceness. "....okay." The first bell rang so they all headed into the school.

Adam caught up to Blake right before lunch. "Hey." Blake was startled. "Hey babe." Adam started blushing then giggiling like a teenage girl. "Not here!" Blake smiled his genuine Blake Shelton smile that Adam loved so much. "And stop looking at me like that!" Blake had an innocent look on his face. "I can't help it. You know what you do to me." Blake kissed Adam's neck before they walked into the cafiteria.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Shakira ran up to the two boys.

"Why were you looking for us?" Shakira grabbed both their hands and dragged them a lunch table in the back of the cafiteria "We need to talk to you two." Carson was sitting there as well.

"About what?" Blake and Adam sat down together, intertwining their fingers under the table.

"I think you know." She looked to Blake then to Adam.

"No....We don't." Shakira sat down. "We know you two are dating." Adam's eyes widened and Blake started talking.

"What in sams hell are you talkin about?" Shakira got up and looked under the table seeing their fingers laced in one anothers. "That." Adam pulled his hand away. "It's okay, gosh."

Carson just sat there. He actually looked kind of upset. "I'm gonna go." He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the lunch room.

"Okay...so maybe we are. But nobody knows...well except you and Carson, and what was that all about?" Adam was referring to Carson just walking out.

"I don't know, just a bad mood I guess." Shakira shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we're gonna go." Adam and Blake got up and left the cafeteria and headed down to the football field. Their next period was study hall so they'd just spend it thier. "C'mon." Blake grabbed Adam's hand and guided him to a shady spot under a tree. "What are we doing here?" Adam looked up to Blake who leaned down and kissed him. "I wanted to hang out here." Adam tried to kiss him back, but he had to stand on his tip-toes. "Damnit Blake, stop being to damn tall." Adam stuck out his bottom lip in defeat. "Aww you're so cute when you pout." Adam countinued to pout until Blake lifted him  up and kissed him. "Better?" Adam burrowed his head in Blake's neck and said: "Better." Blake set him back down then sat down and leaned against the tree trunk. "Well, sit down!" Adam sat down and wrapped his arms around Blake's middle and leaned his head against Blake's shoulder. Blake wrapped one arm around Adam and pulled him closer, he rested his chin on Adam's head. Neither of them wanted to move, they preferred to stay like this. But, eventually Blake checked his phone and realized that they had to get up or they would be late. "You know, our next period startes in 10 minutes." Adam nodded, but didn't make any effort to move. "Well, we have to get up or we're gonna be late." Adam groaned. "Don't worry, we can cuddle later." Adam got up and started pouting again. Blake imitated him only making Adam mad. "Stop!" Blake smiled before kissed Adam then taking his hand so they could walk back to the school.

"I'm so tired." Adam threw his bag in the back of Blake's truck and got into the passenger side. "Well C'mere. I said we'd cuddle and I'm a man of my word." Adam smiled ear to ear before he moved close to Blake and wrapped his arms around his middle again. "You can sleep if you want, we have 45 minutes until we get home." Adam snuggled closer to Blake and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over. Blake loved seeing this, seeing Adam trust him after all he's been through. It made him feel good. 

Blake just sat in his truck minutes after the got home, he didn't want to wake Adam up. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Blake placed his thump and Adam's cheek and started making circles. "Adam, we're home." Adam woke up and rubbed his eyes before grabbing the hand that was on his cheek and holding it there. "Mmmmm love it when you do that." Adam nuzzled at Blake's chest. "Let's go inside, I'm hungry." Adam rolled his eyes. "No surprising." Blake laughed before getting out of the car and walking into the house with Adam. "Hey Luke, we're home." Luke got up and was smiling like a maniac. Not that he didn't always do that, but this time it seemed different. "Why do you look so chipper?" Adam sat down and waited for an answer. "Well, one of your friends called me..." Adam dropped his head onto the table.  _Fuck._ "Yeah...and what did this friend tell you?" Blake cocked an eyebrow. "That you two were dating." Adam groaned. "Don't worry, jesus. I think it's cute." Luke had a smug look on his face. "Wait...so, you're not mad?" Luke had a shocked expression on his face. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" Blake shrugged. "I don't know." Blake walked out into the living room with Luke and Adam following close behind. "So...when did you two plan on telling me?" Blake and Adam exchanged glances. "Uh...we didn't." Luke pretended to look hurt. "Oh, well...I feel special now." Blake rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Adam and I are gonna go lay down." Blake took Adam's hand and walked into the bedroom. 

"Go to sleep, you look tired." Adam was wrapped in Blake's arms. "Here, I know what'll make you fall asleep." Blake started humming a random tune, slowly but surely rocking Adam to sleep. Right before he fell alseep he said: "I love you" To Blake who smiled, kissed Adam and whispered "I love you too." Back to him before the both drifted off to sleep.

Of course Adam woke up in Blake's arms. But he didn't feel to well. He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, puking his guts out. Adam heard a knock on the door. "Adam, are you okay in there?" It was Luke. Adam groaned before puking again. "Maybe I should keep you home from school." Adam walked out of them bathroom and just threw his self onto the couch. "Here, Lemme take your temperature." Luke grabbed a thermometer and placed it under Adam's tongue, waiting until it beeped. "102, yup. You're staying home." Adam grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it, he hated being sick. He hated the sore throat, the puking, the headaches, the body aches. "Ugh." Adam rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep again. "Hey Adam, ya gotta get up for school." Blake walked in and saw Adam laying there. "Hey, you okay?" Adam shook his head no. "He's staying home from school, is fever was at 102 so I'm gonna try and keep it down." Blake sat down and let him rest his head in Blake's lap. "Well, I'm stayin with him." Luke shook his head. "No, you have school." Blake was making circles on Adam's cheek with his thump again. "You have that appointment to go to, remember?" Luke started smiling. "Nie try, go get ready for school." Blake got up and came out 15 minutes later. He walked up to Adam and knelt down. "Hey, I'll be here around lunch time okay?" Adam nodded. "I love you." Blake placed a kiss on Adam's hot forehead. "Bye." Blake walked out and Adam heard his truck drive out of the driveway. 

Adam had been laying on the couch all day, hadn't moved a muscle. "Hey babe, I'm back." Blake walked in and threw his bag on the chair. "You miss me?" Blake sat down and allowed Adam to rest his head in his lap again. "I'm sore." Blake was rubbing his back. "I know what'll help with that." Blake picked Adam up bride style and carried him into their room. Blake sat down against the head board and told Adam to sit inbetween his legs. Blake placed his hands on Adam's bare back. "Cold, your hands or cold." Blake pulled his hands away. "Sorry." He cupped then over his mouth and heated them up. "Better?" Adam moaned "Better." Blake was giving Adam a massage, trying to get rid of some of the soreness. "Blake, if you stop I don't think I'll ever talk to you again." Blake laughed before connecting his lips to Adam's neck making him shudder. "You're going to get sick, Blake." Blake smiled into Adam's neck. "I have a strong immune system." He was playfully biting the exposed skin. "Whatever, don't come crying to me when you get sick." Blake started laughing before he pulled Adam down causing him to lay on top of Blake. Adam squirmed around a little before getting comfortable and closing his eyes. "Comfortable enough?" Adam smiled then nodded. "I sure am." Blake rolled his eyes before rubbing Adam's back, causing him to fall asleep. "I love you." Blake knew Adam was sleeping, or so he thought, He was startled when he heard Adam say "I love you too." Before he fell alseep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough cuddeling for ya Nora+Norae?


	8. Chapter 8

"Jesus fucking crist, I can finally swallow something!" Blake laughed as his boyfriend devoured about half of a pizza. "Maybe you should slow down Adam." Blake was smiling. "I haven't eaten in 3 goddamn days, fuck all that slowing down shit." Adam continued eating until he was full and walked over to sit on Blake's lap. "Mmmmmm that was good." Blake kissed Adam before picking him up and taking him into the bedroom and laying him down on the bed, crawling on top of him. "I love you." Adam said  "I love you too." Before pulling Blake down into a deep and hungry kiss. Adam rolled over so he was on top. "Hey!" Blake struggeled for a moment but stopped when he realized that Adam wasn't going to move. Adam smiled before connecting their lips again. Adam moved down to Blake's neck and left little love bites every so often, continuing south until he was looking at the buldge in Blake's pants. Adam slowly slid his hand up Blake's leg then over his crotch, squeezing it. Earning a moan from Blake. Adam smiled before he unbuckled Blake's pants he looked up and could see that Blake was nervous. Adam stopped. "If you don't want me to, I won't." Blake shook his head. "No, keep going." Adam smiled and undid the botton then unzipped them, pulling them down to his knees, letting his cock spring free from its clothed prison. "I'm telling you, this is going to be the best blow job you've ever gotten." Blake bit his lip, waiting to see what Adam would do next. Adam took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, then taking in Blake's whole length. Bobbing his head up and down Blake's shaft, grazing his teeth over the tip. "Fuck." Blake threw his head back, orgasm close. And in an instanst Blake was coming into the back of Adam's throat. Blake let out a breath. Adam wasn't kidding when he said it would be the best blowjob he'd even gotten. Adam crawled back up to Blake. "Damn, that was amazing Adam." Blake kissed him on the cheek. "The best you've ever had?" Blake shrugged. "Eh, I've had better." Adam playfully punched him. "What, better than your right hand?" Blake burst out with laughter until he was crying. "I love you." Adam kissed Blake before replying with: "I love you too." 

"Hey Carson!" Adam clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Hi." Adam stopped as well as Carson. "Did I do something?" Carson just rolled his eyes and walked away. Adam was walking to the football field for his free period trying to figure out what he'd done to Carson, he wasn't paying attention, and he didn't see Blake coming. They collided and Adam fell to the ground.

"Ouch, jesus Shelton" Blake put out a hand for Adam to grab.

"Well, ya should've been payin attention to where you were goin."

Adam nodded. "I know..."

Blake stopped. "What's wrong?"

Adam sighed. "It's Carson, He's all pissed off at me and I don't even know why!"

Blake huffed out a breath. "Go find him and talk to him then."

Adam shook his head. "No, I was supposed to hang out with you-" Blake stopped him. "Just go! We have all day after school to hang out." Adam sighed and walked away, in search of Carson. He found him walking out onto the football field.

"Hey, Carson." Carson made no effort to stop.

"Carson, stop!" Carson stopped and turned around on his heels.

"What the hell did I do to piss you off so goddamn much?" Carson scoffed at that.

"What the hell did I do?! Tell me!"

Carson took a deep breath before he started talking. "I'm jealous of you dating Blake, okay?!"

Adam was surprised. "Why would you be jealous..?"

Carson walked over to Adam and kissed him. Adam pushed him away. "What the hell Carson!"

Carson backed away. "I...I'mm sorry. I have to go." Carson ran off and Adam tried to follow but couldn't find him. "Damnit." Adam walked back into the school, running into Blake. "Hey, how'd it go with Carson?" Adam shook his head "Not good." Blake cocked an eyebrow up. "What happened?" Adam put a hand through his hair. "He kissed me." Blake's eye widened. "He did _what?!"_ Adam bit his lip. "All he said was he was jealous of you and I then he just kissed me." Blake was clenching his fist. "I'm gonna kill him." Blake got up and started walking, Adam had to jog to keep up with him. "Blake, please stop." Adam placed an arm on his shoulder causing Blake to hault. "No, he _kissed_  you for god sakes." Adam grabbed Blake's hand. "It's okay, I will talk to him about it, okay?" Blake gave in. "Alright, but if he kisses you again I swear to god I will kill him. " Adam didn't know why, but Blake being so protective was actually really sexy. "Mmmm love it when you're protective of me." Blake had a small smile on his lips. "Well ya, you're mine and not his." Adam started laughing at Blake's insecurity. "So sexy when you act like that." Blake smiled. "Well, thank you very much." Blake placed an arm over Adam's shoulder as they walked out to Blake's truck and drove off

"Hey, I'm headed over to Carson's." Blake scoffed. "Come on babe, I promise I won't let him kiss me, okay?" Blake rolled his eyes. "Fine." Adam smiled before he walked over to Blake and gave him a kiss. "I love you." Adam waited a few seconds. "I love you too."

Adam walked up to Carson's door and rang the doorbell and waited until Carson's mom opened it. "Hi Ms.Daly, Can I talk to Carson?" She smiled sweetly and let him in. "He hasn't come out of his room since he got home from school." Adam nodded before walking up to Carson's door and knocking "Who is it." Adam kept knocking, figuring that Carson would get annoyed and eventually give in and open the door. "Gosh, can't you just leave me alon-" Carson stopped when he saw Adam standing there. "What do you want?" Adam sighed. "I want to talk about this." Carson allowed Adam into him room. "What is there to talk about?" Adam sat down on the bed. "Look, C, I like you and all but I love Blake, and I'm not just going to drop him for you." Carson huffed out a breath and sat in a chair. "I know...And I'm sorry for kissing you, by the way. How bad does Blake want to kill me right now?" Adam shrugged. "Not to much, but if I were you...I'd stay away from him for a few days." Carson gave a nod. "So...how long have you liked me?" Carson was shifting around in his seat. "Pretty much since I first saw you." Adam couldn't help but smile. "Wow, am I that good looking? Carson nodded. "Yes, you are."

It had been 3 days since Adam and Carson had that whole "issue" and they were on pretty damn good terms. Adam knew Carson liked him and he didn't mind. He still hung out with Carson...a lot. Carson was actually spending the night tonight and Adam was excited. He and Carson had become pretty tight. "Hey, we still on for tonight?" Carson make up and clapped Adam on the shoulder. "Damn right we are." Carson laughed before heading to his next period. "Hey, are we still going to dinner tonight?" Blake had come up behind Adam. "Oh...uh, I thought I told you Carson was spending the night?" Blake sighed. "Yeah, you did but I figured you would be a good boyfriend and come to dinner with me instead." Adam bit his lip. "We can go to dinner tonight, then we'll go and pick up Carson, okay?" Blake gave a faint smile. "Alright." Adam kissed him on the cheek before heading down to P.E.

"Hey Carson, we're outside, get your ass out here." Adam hung up and Carson and waited for him to come out. "Did you like dinner?" Blake nodded. "It was good, I only liked it because I got to eat it with you though." Adam smiled and snuggeled closer to Blake. "Hey guys, sorry it took me so long." Carson threw his backpack in the back and got into the passenger side. "So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Adam looked to Blake then to Carson. "As long as I don't have to talk to him, I'll be fine." Blake continued to stay focused on the road. "Blake, don't be like that." Blake was still pissed off about Carson kissing Adam. "No, it's okay...I don't mind." Carson leaned his head against the window. And that was all the talking they did until the got back to Luke's. "Hey Luke, we're home." Luke come out and said Hi to Carson. "So uh...I have a date but there's alcohol in the fridge, no drinkig and driving." Luke allowed Blake to drink because Luke wasn't legal to drink either so it worked both ways. "Okay, have fun on your date." Luke rolled his eyes and walked out. "So...here's how the night is going to go, you two are going to get along and get over your goddamn differences. Okay?" Blake and Carson both nodded, Adam could be scary when he wanted to be. "Alright, now let's have some fun." Adam wiggiled his eyebrows at Blake signaling for him to pull out some alcohol. Adam knew he would regret it in the morning but so fucking what, you're only 17 once, right?

Adam woke up the next morning feeling like total _shit._ He was sure Carson and Blake felt the same way to. He squirmed out of Blake's grasp and headed into the living room where he found Carson lying on the couch...with a busted lip, what the hell happened last night? "Carson, wake up dude." Carson groaned. "What the hell happened to you last night?" Carson opened his eyes and looked directly at Adam. "What, you don't remember?" Adam shook his head no. "Blake kinda..punched...me." Adam got up furious. "Why the fuck would he do that?!" Carson sighed. "Because I kissed you again." Adam put a hand through his hair. "Why the fuck would you do that?!" Carson shrugged. "I don't know, I was drunk." Adam shook his head. "Fuck, it's 10:00 A.M my mom is gonne be here-" Before Carson could finish their was a honking coming from outside. "I gotta go." Carson grabbed his stuff and walked out. Adam walked back into his room where Blake was sitting on the bed. "So are you going to yell at me for punching Carson in the lip." Adam sighed and came up behind Blake. "No. I'm just gonna ask why....wait, are you jealous?" Blake immediatly responded. "No, why would I be jealous?" Adam started at him for a few minutes. "Goddamnit! Course I'm jealous, because your mine...not his." Blake pulled Adam in and squeezed him. "I know I'm yours, Blakey." Blake smiled before he placed a kiss on Adam's nose, then his cheek then his lips. "You're cute when you're jealous. Maybe I should make you jealous more often." Blake shook his head. "Please don't babe. You belong to me and only me." Adam smiled. "Yes, I do belong to you"  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So I decided to mix up some of the ideas you guys are giving me. Tell me what you think!!  
> Sorry about the smut being so short, I'll write more smut later on  
> And I was thinking about doing a chapter where Blake and Adam break up and then Adam gets drunk and takes Blake's car and ends up crashing...good or no?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this is the break up fic.

"Mornin sweetheart." Blake kissed Adam on the forehead. "Mmmmm I love it when you call me that." Adam snuggeled closer to Blake. "Aw babe, don't do that. You know we have to get up for school." Adam sat up and stuck out his bottom lip. "No pouting." Blake leaned in and kissed him. "Hey guys, c'mon...you're going to be late for school!" Luke came in. "It's Adam's fault!" Adam grabbed a pillow and threw it at Blake, who dodged it causing it to hit Luke. "I'm sorry Luke..." Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Just hurry up." Luke left and shut the door behind him. "Well...get dressed!" 

Adam jumped out of the truck as soon as they got to school, probably eager to see his best friend.

"Hey Carson!" Adam greeted him with a huge hug.

"Hey." Carson returning the favor. "Hey Blake."

Blake waved, he still wasn't to fond of Adam and Carson spending so much time together. "Oh, Adam. Today during study hall we have to work on our history assignment."

Blake focused his attention on Adam. "I thought we were gonna got up to the football field." That's where Adam and Blake always spent study hall together.

"Oh...I have a history assignment and Mr.Burnett paired me with Carson. Is it okay if I go..I mean, We can work on it at the house if you want."

Blake shook his head. "No, it's okay, you two go."

Adam hugged then kissed Blake before walking of with Carson.

Blake, being his sneaky self, followed them out to the baseball fields where they went under the bleechers. "Why would they go under the bleechers?" Blake couldn't see them unless he wanted to let them know he was here so he waiting until they came out. Carson hugged Adam and planted a kiss on his cheek, and his right hand was a little to close to Adam's ass if you asked Blake. Carson walked off and Adam just sat down and closed his eyes. Blake knew exactly what he was going to do, he walked away from Adam and went to find Carson.

"Hey, Carson. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Carson looked surprised but nodded and walked over to Blake. "Sure, what's up?"

Blake grabbed Carson by his colar and dragged him out to the football field and threw him down. "You need to stay away from Adam."

Caron got up and wiped the dirt off of his pants. "I don't think that's really your decision to be making."

Blake grabbed Carson's shirt. "You need to back off, okay?"

Carson pushed Blake away. "Maybe you just need to stop being such a dick." He started walking about but Blake tripped him. "What the hell Blake!" He got up and swung his hand, causing it to hit Blake in the cheek, then on the mouth causing him to spit blood. Blake snapped, he busted Carson's lip open again, then gave him a pretty nasty bruise on his jaw. He wouldv'e continued if the principal wasn't marching towards them. Blake let go of Carson and stepped away from him. "You two boys, my office, now!" Blake and Carson followed Mr. Rivers down to his office. Blake had to wash his mouth out with salt water and Carson was holding an Ice pack on his face. "Blake, Luke is coming to pick you up, and your mom is here Carson." He sighed and walked over to his mom who look pretty pissed. Blake waited for Luke, and waited to see what he would do to him. "Hey, Blake." Luke came up to him. "Let's go." Blake got up but stopped. "What about Adam?" Luke continued walking "He's in the car." Blake sighed, he knew Adam would probably punch him in the face to. "Now, do you wanna tell me what the hell happend? I told you no more fights Blake." Blake huffed out a breath. "It's a long story." Adam was sitting in the car, arms crossed over his chest. "Well, you wanna know another long story? You're grounded, for a month. No drinking, no friends, no nothing. You can't keep getting into trouble." Blake sighed before getting into the car. And to his surprise Adam didn't kill him. "I'm sorry Adam." Nothing. "I just...I saw him kiss you and..." Adam inturrupted. "So what? You were following us?! Do you really not trust me?" Blake was about to say something when Luke cut in. "Not now, you two can yell at eachother later, right now I just want it to be silent, alright?" Adam mumbled something under his breath and that was the last of the talking they did.

Adam got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Adam, stop."

Adam turned around on his heels. "Stop what?! Being pissed off that you can't trust me and you have a follow me around everywhere?"

Blake sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't trust Carson, and I was obviously right not to."

Adam came closer. "It was a kiss on the cheek Blake, does it look like I'm sneaking around fucking him?! I didn't think so."

Blake just shook his head, he couldn't deal with this kind of a relationship. "Look, I can't deal with this, I just think that we should maybe...take a break, okay."

Adam stopped. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Blake could see tears in Adam's eyes. "Yes, I am. I can't deal with not knowing if you love me and only me... and that's the last I wanna talk about this." Blake walked inside. "Hey, how'd it go with-" Before Luke could finish, Blake had walked into his room and slammed the door shut. "Hey Adam, what happened with you and Blake?" Adam didn't say anything, he just grabbed a bottle of tequlia and walked out. Luke shook his head. There was definitely something wrong

Adam had finished the whole bottle of tequlia and he was  _wasted._ He walked, or more like hobbeled, inside and sat down on the couch. And he sat there for a while. Until he decided to check up on Carson, make sure he was okay. Everyone was sleeping so Adam grabbed Blake's car keys and walked out to his truck, Blake had let him drive it a few times so he was familiar with everything. He started it and pulled out of the drive way and headed for Carson's. It was a good thing there weren't many people out on the road he was on because he was swerving in and out of lanes, and going probably about 100 miles per hour. And all Adam could do in that time was cry, he'd lost the person who had taken him in when he didn't have anywhere else to stay, he lost the person he cared about the most. He wasn't paying attention and didn't see the car that was coming so he jerked the steering wheel and went off the road. The car rolled over 3 times before it finally stopped and Adam was trying to get out of the car. Blake's hunting knife and dug itself into Adam's stomach and it wasn't easy to move around. He ripped the nife out and applied pressure to the wound, he unbuckled and climbed out the window, getting as faw away from the car as possible before he layed down and everything went black. 

Blake woke up and noticed that Adam wasn't next to him. He rubbed his eyes and walked out into the living room to see if he had slept on the couch. Nope. Luke came out and saw Blake looking around.

"What are you lookin for?"

Blake shook his head. "Adam wasn't in bed with me this mornin and he's not on the couch either." Blake looked around but didn't find him, it wasn't until about 15 minutes into the search that he realized his truck was gone. "Hey, do you know where my truck is?"

Luke shook his head. "Damnit, Adam must've taken it over to Carson's last night." Blake put a hand through his hair.

Luke shook his head. "I don't think so...he grabbed a bottle of tequlia then walked out, so I would hope he didn't take your truck."

Blake's eyes widened. "He took a bottle of tequlia?"

Luke nodded. "Shit." Blake pulled out his phone and called Adam. No answer. So, he called Carson.

"What do you want."

Blake took a breath so he wouldn't yell at Carson. "I'm looking for Adam, did he go over there last night?"

Blake was hoping the answer would be yes. "No, he didn't. Why?"

Blake sighed. "We broke up and he took my truck, now I have no idea where he is." Blake ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure he'll come back, probably just blowing off steam."

Blake sighed before hanging up.

"Go take a shower, you look like shit." Blake rolled his eyes before heading into the bathroom. About 5 minutes later Blake's phone went off to Luke answred it. "Hello." Luke's heart dropped after hearing the person on the other end. "I'll be right down." Luke hung up the phone and went over to the bathroom door. "Blake, get out. We have to go." Blake poked his head out of the bathroom. "Go where?" Luke put a hand through his hair. "Just get dressed, hurry up!" Blake shut the door and came out 3 minutes later. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Luke grabbed his car keys. "Just get in the car." Blake did as he was told and got into the passenger side of Luke's car.

"Can you please tell me what in sams hell is goin on here?" 

Luke's grip on the steering wheel tightned. "It's Adam....he got into a car crash"

Blake clenched his fists. "Is he okay?"

Luke shurgged. "Hell if I know. All I know is that he's in ICU...he has to have surgery."

Blake closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "This is all my fault."

Luke sighed. "How is it your fault?"

Blake opened his eyes and looked over to Luke. "I broke up with him, and I should've kept on eye on him knowing that he was emotionally unstable."

Luke placed a hand on Blake's shoulder. "He's going to be fine, I know he will."

Blake huffed out a breath. "But what if he's not? What if he-"

Luke stopped him. "Blake Tollison Shelton, I do not want to hear those goddamn words come out of your mouth, Adam is going to be fine, I promise." Blake only nodded. What if Adam wasn't okay though? What would Blake do?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more Ideas for my next few chapters?


	10. Bringing back old memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of you guys asked me to bring back Adam's memories of his past or Blake's. So I decided to do Blake's.  
> Ohh and would you guys care to guess how old I am...? Because I'm writing a fic like this....

Blake jumped out of the car before Luke even stopped and ran into the hospital and went up to the front desk. "I need Adam Levine's room number." The girl at the front desk was startled at his eagerness. "Hold on one moment." Blake was drumming his fingers on the desk. "He's still in surgery, but you're free to sit in our waiting room until he's out." Blake let his head hang down, and seeing that he was fearful and upset, the lady at the desk placed her hand over his giving him reassurance. Blake smiled before walking into the waiting room.

"Hey, I brought you some food." Luke came in with a big greasy hamburger, which would normally make Blake happy, but not now. "I'm not really hungry." Luke set the food down on the table and sat down next to Blake. "He's going to be fine, I know it." Blake pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from crying, which ultimately failed. Luke wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tight. "C'mon, he'll be okay." Blake sobbed loudly into Luke's jacket. "I should've never left him knowing he was upset and knowing that he would do something like this." Luke rubbed Blake's back methodically trying to calm him down. "You can't blame yourself, Blake." Blake sniffled before pulling out of Luke's grasp. "I can't help but think that it is though, Luke." Luke sighed "Are you sure this isn't about your parents?" Blake twitched a little. "No...it's not." Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then, I'm gonna take a nap." He got up and walked over to the couch and lay down, and Luke deserved it. They had been at the hospital or about 10 hours now, and Blake wasn't going to go home. He started thinking about what Luke said about this being about his parents. Maybe it was...or maybe it wasn't. Blake didn't know.

"Mr. Shelton?" Blake looked up and saw one of the doctors standing there. "He's asking for you." Blake got up and followed the doc into the elevator. "So, can you tell me how bad he was hurt?" The doctor sighed. "He suffered head trama, he broke 4 ribs, his arm suffered and bad break and while the the car was rolling a hunting knife dug itself into Adam's torso." Blake closed his eyes and sighed. "How long is he going to be here?" The doctor shrugged. "2 weeks, maybe three. He needs time so his arm can heal." Blake nodded before they stepped out of the elevator and walked over to Adam's room. Blake thanked the doctor and walked into the room and saw Adam's torso wrapped in white gauze and his head the same. Then a cast on his arm. He must've been in serious pain. "Hey, Shelton." Adam gave a faint smile. "Hey kiddo." Blake grabbed a chair and sat down next to Adam's bed. "Where's Luke?" Blake grabbed Adam's ice cold hand. "He's in the waiting room." Adam gave a slight nod. "I'm surprised." Adam turned his head to face Blake. "Why?" Blake smiled. "Because you don't want to rip my throat out for being an over protective bastard." Adam smiled as well. "Oh believe me, if I could move right now you'd be hurt." Blake sighed. "I'm sorry about Carson...I just...I let my love for you get in the way of your friendship with Carson, I'm so sorry." Blake pulled Adam's hand up to his mouth and just held it there as he started crying. "Come on Blake, it's okay. Please don't cry baby, I forgive you." Blake sucked in a breath. "It's not that...I could've lost you and it would've been my fault." Adam squeezed Blake's hand. "It's okay Blake, you didn't lose me. I'm still going to be right by your side, and I always will be...I love you." Blake smiled before saying: "I love you too." Adam closed his eyes for a few seconds. "You look tired, go to sleep babe." Adam smiled before he dozed off. Blake just sat there, holding Adam's hand. He thought back to what Luke had said about all of this being about his parents....he thought back to that day.

*Flashback*

"C'mon Blake, we gotta go." Blake got his shoes on and ran out the door and into his dad's car. "Took ya long enough." Blake rolled his eyes. "It takes time to look this good dad." Blake's dad let out a booming laugh. "Yeah yeah yeah." Blake sat back in his seat and waited until his dad pulled up in Carson's drive way. "Have fun, I love you." Blake smiled before saying "I love you too." Back to his dad. He walked up to Carson's and walked into the house.

It all went by so fast, one minute Blake was laughing and having a good time and the next, he got a call from his mom saying that they were hurt and that he should come down. Blake told Carson and about 15 minutes later Blake saw his dads truck on the side of the road. He jumped out of the car and headed towards his parents. He found his dad first. "Dad." Nothing. Blake checked his pulse but there wasn't one. "Dad" Blake had started crying as he held his dad's hand. "B-Blake." Blake turned around and saw his mom laying down on the ground, she had lost a lot of blood. "Mom." He crawled over to her and grabbed her hand and held on tight. "You're going to be okay mom. Help is coming." Blake turned around and yelled at Carson to call 911. "Blake." Blake focuse his attention back to his mom. "Yeah mom." His mom lifted up her hand that Blake wasn't holding and placed it on his cheek, Blake pushed into her touch. "I love you." Blake started crying again. "You're going to be fine mom, I promise." Blake broke down. "Somebody help!" He knew no one ccould hear him except Carson, who had already called 911. "I love you son, don't ever forget that." Blake shook his head. "No no no  ,you're going to be fine. Just stay with me." Blake heard his mom's breaths slowing down, then she shut her eyes and took one last breath...then that was it, she was just gone. Blake had started screaming. He didn't care who saw him do it...he'd just lost the two people he loved the most. Blake continued holding on to his mom's hand until Carson had to physically prode him to let go. "Blake, she's gone." Blake let go and turned around, bringing Carson into a hug. He didn't want to believe that he'd lost the two people he loved the most.

~******~

Blake was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Luke had walked in. "Oh, hey Luke." Luke sat down on the couch they had in Adam's room. "What were you thinkin about?' Blake shrugged his shoulders. "Just stuff." He continued to stare at Adam. "I told you he'd be okay." Blake let his head hang down again. "I know, it's just...I couldn't handle losing him. I already lost my parents. I can't lose him to." Luke sighed happily. "But, you didn't lose Adam, he's right there. Breathing and all." Blake couldn't help but smile. "I know." Luke got up. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, do you want anything?" He shook his head no. "I'm not really hungry." Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, tomorrow I'm gonna force you to eat something, so it's either now or tomorrow." Blake sighed. "Okay, jesus." Luke laughed. "That's my boy." He walked out of the room. Leaving Blake with Adam. 

Adam woke up about an hour later. Trying to strech but ultimately ending up crying out in pain. Blake rushed to his side. "What is it? What's wrong?" Adam took in a breath. "It's my side...it hurts." Adam clamped his eyes shut. "Okay, Uh...I'll go get the doctor." Blake ran out of the room "We need a doctor!"  About 5 seconds later Adam's doctor was walking into his room. "Adam, I need you to move onto your side, alright?" Adam nodded and rolled over onto his side. "Okay, I want you to tell me when it hurts, okay?" Adam nodded and the doctor was pushing on Adam's side until he screamed. "Right there.." The doctor sighed. "It's nothing serious, I'll get his nurse to give him some pain meds." Blake nodded. "Thanks doc." The doctor nodded and walked out. "Holy fuck, my side hurts like hell Blake." Blake only laughed. "What the hell is so goddamn funny?" Adam stuck out his bottom lip. "Nothing really, I guess I'm just tired." Blake sat down by Adam's bedside. "Then go to bed baby, how long have you been up?" Adam grabbed Blake's hand. "27 hours." Blake squeezed Adam's hand. "You need to sleep. Go to sleep Blakey." Blake shook his head. "Blake, you need to sleep. Please...for me?" Adam stuck out his bottom lip and gave Blake the puppy dog eyes. "Okay babe, I will." Adam shook his head. "Nope, you're going to go over to that couch and lay down, right now."  Blake sighed. "Okay" Adam smiled in triumph. "Thank you baby." Blake got up and kissed Adam on the cheek. "Go on, go lay down." Blake turned around and lay down on the couch. "I love you Adam." Adam smiled. "I love you to Blake, now go to sleep." Blake closed his eyes and gave in to some much needed sleep. Luke walked in about 10 minutes after Blake had started sleeping. 'Damn, he fell asleep." Adam jumped a little. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya." Luke walked in and sat down at the chair by Adam's bed. "How are ya feelin kiddo?" Adam looked at Luke like he'd just said the worlds dumbest thing. "I feel fucking amazing with 4 broken ribs, and broken arm and a killer headache." Luke put his hands up. "Sorry. Jesus." Adam sighed "I'm sorry. I'm just tired and upset." Luke looked puzzled. "Why upset?" Adam shrugged. "I don't know, one minute Blake and I are dating and the next we're not and now...ugh, I'm just confused." Luke bit his lip. "Well, I'm sure that's something you two can talk about when you're better." Adam nodded in agreement. "Now...I bought some food for Blake but since he's sleeping I thought maybe I could give you a break from this hospital food." Adam licked his lips. "Dude, you have no idea how much I love you right now." Adam to the hamburger out of the bag and took a huge bite off it. "God, thank you Luke!" 

Blake had woken up from his power nap and saw Luke sitting by Adam as he slept. "Hey sleepy head." Adam was whispering so he didn't wake Luke. "Hey yourself." Blake sat up and rubbed his face, waking his self up. "Feel better?" Adam asked quizically. "Yes, I do..a lot better." Blake lay back down, resting his head on the pillow. "Good, I'm glad." Adam smiled his geniun Adam Levine smile that Blake loved to see. "You're so cute when you do that." Blake smiled, but it faded once he saw the hurt in Adam's eyes. "What's wrong?" Adam shrugged. "I don't know...well, before all of this happened you said that we should take a break and now you're being all flirty. I just want to know what you want, that's it." Blake sighed and walked over to Adam's bed and knelt down. "Adam, all I want is you....that's it. End of story." Blake kissed Adam before telling him that he loved him. 

Blake hadn't left the hospital in the three days that Adam had been there and he'd already told Adam that he was't planning on it either. So, other than Blake the only other person that visited Adam was Luke, which was mainly because no one actually knew what was going on. So when one of the doctors said that Adam had visitors, it took Blake by surprise, and he didn't like who he saw walking through the door. None other than Carson-fucking-Daly. Blake moved closer to Adam. "Blake...you're being over protective again." Blake sighed and moved away a little. "Hey Adam." Carson waved. "I thought you'd might enjoy some company." After saying that, Usher and Shakira walked in. "Hey!" Shakira was happy, as usual. And Usher had some aviators on. "Damn Usher, you come in here looking like the men in black or something" Adam eyed him up and down. "Yeah, I guess." Usher and Carson grabbed hands. "Whoah, what's up with the hand holding?!" Adam got a little to excited. "That's actually what we came here to tell you..." Adam was smiling ear to ear. "We're dating." Adam clapped and continued smiling. "That's great guys, it really is." Usher nodded in agreement. "Sorry, but uh...I have to go. But I'll see you later." Usher kissed Carson on the cheek and walked out with Shakira "Awwww how cute." Adam smiled sweetly. "Watch it Levine." Carson cocked an eyebrow up "Can you give us a minute Blake?" Adam was giving him the "It-wasn't-a-question-it-was-a-demand." look. "Yeah, sure." Blake got up and walked out leaving Adam and Carson alone. "So, how are you and Usher doing?" Carson sat down "We're doing good.....how are you doing?" Adam shrugged. "I've been better." Carson huffed out a breath. "So, does Blake still want to kill me?" Adam shook his head. "No, I think he'll be okay." Carson let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because my mom said if I get into another fight then I'm pretty much done for." Adam laughed. "Well, you don't have to worry about that." Carson nodded. "Well, I gotta go...school work. But I'll stop by some time tomorrow." Carson got up and exited the room. Blake came in a few minutes later. "What, you weren't spying on us?" Blake shook his head. "Nope...because I trust you." Adam smiled. "Thanks, but you don't have to worry about Carson anymore, he's dating Usher, so I think we're good." Blake laughed before sitting down. "I love you so much." Blake kissed Adam on the forehead. "I love you too." 


	11. Hold on to love when you got it.

Adam woke up to the sweet serenity of Blake humming something to his self as he tried to sleep. It was so cute when Blake did this kind of thing. "Adam, I know you're awake and I know you're staring at me." Blake opened one of his eyes letting Adam see the sparkling pale blue eyes he loved so much. "I just can't help it. You're that damn cute." Blake smiled as he got up ad walked over to Adam. "Aww shucks, you made me blush." He laughed before he leaned down and kissed Adam, but Adam pushed him away suddenly feeling nauseous. "Jeez, I can take a hint, Adam." Adam shook his head. "I...I feel like I'm gonna be s-sick." He got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Blake sighed as he heard Adam moan. It was probably all the medication that he'd been given in the past 2 weeks, and there wasn't really anything you could do about that kind of nausea. Adam was in there for about 30 minutes before he stumbled out and fell to the ground. "Woah, Adam. Are you okay?" Adam coughed and spit up some blood before closing his eyes. "Adam?" Nothing. Blake got up and ran out of his room. "We need a doctor, quick!" About 2 seconds later there were 2 doctors coming in and getting Adam back up on the bed. "Do you know how much blood he lost?" Blake shook his head, then thinking for a moment before going into bathroom, finding blood in the sink, on the floor and in the bath tub. "Judging by what's in there, I would say a lot." The doctor checked Adam's pulse. "BP 20/90" Blake just sat back and watched. "He's bleeding internally." The doctor started an IV and called in some other doctors. "What are you going to do?" Blake followed them out of the room as they took Adam down to ICU. "We have to do immediate surgry, judging by his pulse rate, I would say he lost over 45 percent of his blood and if we don't get him in right now...he could die. We have to do a blood transfusion but he have to find someone with A+ blood." Blake nodded. "I have A+, I could donate some." One of the nurse's stopped Blake as the rest of the doctors rushed Adam into surgry. "Come with me." Blake followed.

Luke ran into Adam's room and found Blake sitting on the couch with his head hanging down and tears dripping down his cheeks. Luke sighed and sat down next to Blake to comfort him. "He's gonna be fine, Blake. You need to stop worrying so much." He rubbed Blake's back. "I know....it's just, seeing Adam like that...then seeing all that blood. I don't know, it just reminded me of what happened with my parents." Blake kept his eyes closed to keep the tears from falling. "Do you want to talk about it? You know....what happened." Luke was careful when it came to talking about Blake's parents. "I watched my mom die and I saw my dad dead, that's all there is to talk about. It just sucks that I didn't do anything to help her, all I did was sit down and watch her die, that's all I did." Luke shook his head. "No, you stood by her when she needed you the most, you did all the could with calling 911. That's all you could've done." Blake shook his head. "No...I could've saved her. I....I could've done something-" Luke inturrupted. "Blake, all your mom could've asked for was for you to be there when she needed you most." Blake got up. "I need to take a walk." He walked out and did what he always does when they start talking about his parents, he runs away from his problems. And Luke isn't sure how much longer Blake can take it.

"Mr.Shelton." One of the doctors knocked on the door. "Yeah." The doctor sighed and walked in. Bad sign. "Adam is going to be fine, but he does have to stay here a little while longer." Blake gave a huge sigh of relief, it could've been worse. "When can I see him?" The doctor got up. "You can see him now, he's in recovery. I'll take you there." Blake got up and followed the doctor down to recovery. "He's still a little loopy from the morphine so he'll probably be a little drowsy." Blake nodded and walked towards Adam. "Hey, babe." Adam smiled sleepily. "Hey yourself, big country." Blake chuckled a little. "How are ya feelin?" Adam closed his eyes. "You have a habbit of asking dumb questions. Did you know that?" Blake rolled his eyes. "Sorry for makin sure you were okay." Adam faintly smiled. "It's...It's okay." Blake could see he was trying hard to stay awake. "Go to sleep sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up." Blake kissed him on his cheek. Adam closed his eyes and he was asleep within seconds. 

Blake sat down by Adam's bedside as he slept. Maybe Blake should sleep too..."No. I told Adam I would be right next to him when he woke up." Blake took in a breath and rubbed his eyes. "Here." Blake looked up and one of Adam's nurses was standing over him holding a cup of coffee. "You look like you need it." Blake gave her a smile and took the cup. "It's scary, isn't it?" Blake looked up. "Exuse me?" The nurse sighed. "Almost losing someone who you love, it's scary, isn't it?" Blake scoffed. "Yeah, it is." The nurse gave a faint smile. "I know, I lost my boyfriend not to long ago. I know how you feel, you don't want to sleep because you're worried, but it helps if you sleep. It'll calm you down." Blake smiled before saying: "Thanks" Then the nurse walked out. "You can go to sleep, Blake. You need it." Blake looked over to Adam laying on his side. "You can go to sleep baby." Blake smiled and told Adam to scoot up, so he did. Blake got into the bed with him. "Lay down." Adam leaned down and shifted around a little. "Mmmmm, you're so warm." Blake smiled. "Are you cold?" Adam nodded and Blake took off his jacket and covered him with it. "Better?" Adam snuggeled closer. "I'll take that as a yes." Blake laughed a little before shutting his eyes and falling into a slumber.

Adam woke up first, he looked around for a minute before focusing his eyes on the country giant snoring away happily. He scooted up and placed a kiss on his forehead before setteling back down again, Adam could never turn away a chance to kiss Blake, he just couldn't do it. Blake smiled at this, it was really cute. "Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" Adam looked upset with his self. "No, I was already awake, I just didn't feel like getting up, you know me...a lazy redneck." Blake gave Adam the cutest smile he'd ever seen. "You're so cute when you smile like that baby. It's cute." Blake started blushing. "Ah ha! Now you're the one blushing! Who's the teenage girl now, Shelton?!" Adam playfully wiggeled his eyebrows. "Not me." Blake pulled Adam onto him and kissed, Blake slid his tongue across Adam's lips, demanding entrance. Adam complied and opened his mouth allowed Blake's tongue to slide in, massasing Adam's tongue earning him a moan. "Aww Blake, we're in a fucking hospital, come on. Don't do this to me baby." Blake grunted before connecting his mouth to Adam's neck and biting down, getting a soft yelp out of Adam. "Bllaaakkkeeee." Adam didn't want to pull away but they were in a hosptal for crists sakes. "Please, just one hickey?" Blake gave Adam his best puppy dog face. How could Adam say no? "Fine. Only 1 Shelton, I'm not kidding." Blake smiled before biting down on Adam's neck again. Sucking softly for a few minutes then sliding his tongue back and forth over the newly formed bruise. "Okay, that's enough." Adam pushed Blake away earning him a whine. "Would you like some  cheese with that whine?" Blake crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip. "Awww, don't pout baby. When I get out of here you can mark me up all you want." Blake cocked his eyebrow up. "Is that a promise?" Adam leaned down and whispered in Blake's ear:"Yes, it's a promise." 

"Fuck! This food takes like shit." Blake set down the hospital food and took a drink of his soda. "I told you, but did you listen? No. And that's what you get." Adam said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Shut up. I thought you were just being the whine little bitch you are." Adam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, big country." Adam cocked an eyebrow up. "Adam, you know I hate when you call me that!" Blake crossed his ars over his chest defensively. "Well, don't call me a whiney bitch then." Adam did the same. "Fine." Blake uncrossed his arms. "Thank you." dam had a smug look on his face. "May I come in?" One if the doctors knocked on the door. "Sure." Adam propped his self up on the bed. "We've been monitering you and seeing as how you've made good progress in your healing process we're releasing you tomorrow." Adam was beaming with joy. "Seriously?" The doctor nodded. Adam sighed happily as the doctor walked out. "Finally! God...I'm so happy right now" Blake smiled at his boyfriends enthusiasim. "You're so cute when you're happy." Adam felt a blush creeping up his face. "Stop it! You know I blush easily." Adam covered his head with the blanket he had. "Aww c'mon babe, don't hide." Blake tried pulling the blanket off of him but it wasn't going to happen. "Please babe....Please." Adam sighed and poked his head out. "You're so cute when you blush. You know that?" Adam smiled sheepishly. "Stop it!" Adam grabbed a pillow and threw it at Blake. "Someone's a little grumpy." Adam shook his head. "I'm not grumpy, I just don't like you seeing me blush. It's...embarassing...." Blake smiled. "Ohhh, I love it when you blush though, it's cute." Blake leaned a little closer and kissed Adam's nose. "I love you." Adam sighed happily. "I love you too." 

"Okay, I put everything in the car. We're good to go." Luke walked into Adam's room. "Okay, what the hell are we waiting for then?!" Adam got up but Blake told him to sit back down. "You aren't walkin to the car." Adam crossed his arms over his chest. "Then how the hell do you expect me to get to the car then? Hmm?" Blake walked out of the room and came back with a wheelchair. ""Cmon." Blake motioned for Adam to sit down. "Fuck no! I ain't sitting in that thing." Adam stayed put. Blake sighed and walked over to Adam, picking him up and setting him down in the wheelchair. "Damn you, Shelton." Adam stuck out his bottom lip and slumped down. "Well, I wasn't gonna let you walk." Adam sighed and let Blake push him down to the car.  Adam got out of the wheelchair but Blake stopped him. "Adam-" Adam shook his head. "No, Blake. I can get into a damn car. I'll be fine." Adam got out of the wheelchair and into the car. "See? I'm fine." Blake rolled his eyes and got in the car as well. "Are ya ready to go home Adam?" Luke looked at him thought the mirror. "Are you kidding me? I get to eat real food, and not deal with people coming in and out of my room every 5 minutes just to check on me. I think I'm ready to go home." Luke laughed as he started the car and drove off.

"Adam, C'mon. We're here." Blake lightly shook Adam until he opened his eyes. It was already dark and Adam was really tired. "Carry me?" Blake smiled and picked Adam up. Adam wrapped his legs around Blake's waist and clung to his neck, slowly falling asleep as he bounced with every step Blake took. He was asleep by the time they got into the bedroom so Blake carefully laid him down and covered him up, tucking him in like a little kid. Blake smiled and walked out of the room lightly shutting the door behind him. "Hey, is he asleep?" Luke handed Blake a beer. "Yeah, he looked pretty exhausted." Blake flopped down onto the couch. "Good, he needs the rest, and so do you." Luke pointed the tip of his beer bottle at Blake. "You're right." Blake stood up. "And you aren't comin out of that bedroom until at least 9:00 A.M tomorrow. You've only gotten about 5 hours of sleep in the last 3 days." Blake sighed. "I know...G'night." Blake turned on his heels and walked into the bedroom. Taking off his shirt, then his pants. He carefully slipped under the blankets with Adam and drapped his arms around him, pulling him in closer." Thank god that you're okay."  He kissed Adam on the cheek before closing his eyes and dozing off

 


	12. Chapter 12

Ugh! Sorry to bug you guys but any idea what I should do for my next chapter? I was leaning towards some smut but I don't think that would work very well. With Adam just getting out of the hospital and all. That was my only idea....so any of you guys have ideas? There's no good or bad ideas, I just need something to write about

Thanks :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I got to meet Blake!!! AHHH! I'm still on Cloud nine!!! I asked him some questions about his relationship with Adam...you guys wanna know what he said?

All through out the night all Adam did was toss and turn. First we was on his stomach then his ribs started to hurt so he shifted onto his back which only made the pain worse. He eventually gave up trying to get comforable and punched his pillow. "Why can't I just sleep!" Adam had yelled that in a whisper, making sure he didn't wake up Blake. "Adam....Are you okay?" Blake's sleepy voice rang through the room.  _Shit._ "I'm sorry...Did I wake you up?" Adam looked upset. "Oh,no. I was already kinda awake. Are you okay?" Blake shifted closer. "Except for the fact that everytime I close my eyes I see my dad and my whole body aches...yes. I'm all peaches and cream." Blake sighed ad moved closer, placing his arm over Adam's shoulders. "I'm sorry baby. I know how it is...not being able to sleep." Adam cocked an eyebrow up. "How?" Blake huffed out of breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "You know how my parents died in a car crash, right?" Adam nodded. "Well...about 15 minutes after they crashed my mom called me and told me to come and help her. So Carson drove me over to where they were but...when  got there, my dad was already dead and my mom asked me to come over to her. I grabbed her hand and I told her to hold on. I told that she would be okay...but, she just smiled sweetly and placed her hand on my cheek and said she loved me....then she was just  _gone._ " Adam looked at Blake sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Blake. That must be hard to live with everyday." He quickly pulled Blake into a hug and just held on tight. "It was hard...It still is." Blake sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Hey, I think I have a idea." Adam got excited. "What?!" Blake smiled. "I have a cabin down in Tishomingo, Oklahoma where I used to live. Maybe we could go up there together...just to get away from all of this, ya know?" Adam nodded happily. "That would be awesome." Blake wiggeled his eyebrows and brought his mouth up to Adam's ear. "And maybe we could do somethin else while we're up there." Adam licked his lips at that thought. "I think I'd like that." 

_  
_"Hey, Luke." Blake walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. "Hey...no Adam?" Luke was washing the dishes from the night before. "No, he was up all night because of his ribs. I gave him some pain meds and then one of those sleeping pills. He should be out for another 2 hours or so...and believe me, he looked like he needed it." Luke nodded in agreement. "He did look like he needed it." Blake sat down and nervously tapped his fingers on the table. "Hey Luke, can I ask ya somethin?" Luke gestured for Blake to go on. "Well, I was wonderin if maybe I could take Adam  and go up to the cabin my mom and dad had in Tishomingo. Adam looks like he could use a break from all this and I thought it would be fun..." Luke stopped washing the dishes and looked over to Blake for a few minutes. "If you think you can handle taking a trip like that then, yeah. I don't see why not." Blake's jaw dropped. "Serioulsy?! You're really letting me take Adam  all the way to tishomingo?!" Luke laughed loudly. "Sure am." Blake got up and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"  Adam drowsly walked into the kitchen, dragging his feet across the floor. He flopped down onto a chair and let his head hit the table. "You are to damn loud Blake." Adam's voice was slightly muffled. "Did I wake you up?" Blake sat down next to him. "Yes." Adam continued to let his head rest on the table. "I'm sorry babe...." Blake stuck out his bottom lip. "What the hell were in those sleeping pills Blake? They work like fucking magic." Blake smiled. "Oh, I have some good news." Adam pulled his head up. "Oh yeah, and what's that?" Blake smiled before saying: "Luke said we could go up to the cabin for a week." Adam's eyes widened. "Seriously?!" Luke nodded and sat down. "But first, we have to go over some ground rules." Blake gestured for Luke to go on. "No drinking while you guys are out there." Luke eyed Blake. "And you have to call and check in every day, I need to make sure you guys are okay." Blake and Adam gave each orher thoughtful looks. "Sure, sounds easy enough." Luke got up. "Alright, I'll go book you two a flight out to Tishomingo, You'll probabyly be leaving in a few days so I suggest you pack." Blake nodded and hurried Adam into the room and shut the door behind him. "Are you excited?" He wrapped his arms around Adam's middle. "Yeah...I am." Blake let go. "What's wrong?" Adam shurgged and sat back down on the bed. "I don't know it's just that...well, how many girls have you taken to that cabin?" Blake sighed and sat down. "You're going to be the first one to step foot in that cabin who doesn't have the last name 'Shelton'" Adam looked at Blake curiously "Really?" Blake nodded. "Yes, really. You're special Adam. And I want to make you feel like it." Blake kissed Adam on the nose before he retuned to packing his suitcase. "Now, start packing."

Adam and Blake boarded the plane. "First class, huh?" Blake looked over to Adam. "Yeah, Luke said it would be better." Adam sat down in his seat. "How much did it cost?" Blake shrugged. "Hell if I know." Adam continued to look around in total awe. "What, you've never been in first class before?" Blake looked at Adam weirdly. "I've never been on a plane at all." Adam's hands were shakey. Blake sighed and intertwined their fingers. "I promise you'll be okay, there's nothing to worry about. It'll be okay." Adam huffed out a breath. "Are you sure?" Blake nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." Adam sighed and leaned his head against the window and watched as the plane lifted off the ground.

"Hey, we're about 10 hours away." Adam nodded and resumed freaking out. "Calm down, babe." Blake started rubbing Adam's leg "You're going to be just fine." Adam calmed down a little at Blake's touch. "I didn't think flying on a plane would be so scary." Adam continued to look out of the window. "N'aw, it ain't that bad." Blake shrugged. "Well, that's because you've been on one thousands of times. This is my first time." Adam regretted the words the minute they came out of his mouth. Blake was just trying to help. "I'm...I'm sorry Blake, I'm just nervous." Blake shook his head. "It's fine, I know how scary it is the first time you go on a plane." Adam just sghed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Adam woke suddenly to the plane jerking to the left. He looked around and saw that everyone was buckeling in and had their oxygen masks on. "Blake, what's going on?!" Blake didn't say anything, he just buckeled Adam in and put his oxygen mask on. "Everyhtings going to be okay. I promise." Adam started breathing funny. "Blake...I....I don't do well in these kind of situations. I start to have panic attacks and I can't breath." He continued breathing in and out rapidly. "Shhh, it's okay baby. Just put this on." Blake put the oxygen mask on Adam. "Now take a couple of deep breaths." Adam took in one breath then released it. "That's good. You're doing great, now I want you to-" Blake was cut off by the plane jerking downwards, then a voice coming over the intercome. "All passengers, be sure to strap in and use your oxygen masks. We're having some terminal issues at the moment. The issue is being delt with, we ask you to please remain calm." And that was it, that's all the piolet said. Adam continued to take deep breaths as he could feel his heart rate speeding up. "Keep doing it just like that." Blake mimicked Adam to help calm him down a little. Everything stayed steady for a few seconds until the plane took yet another jerk downwards, then everything started shaking and... **BAM**. They hit the ground, causing Blake to shoot foward, hitting his head hard against the seat and going unconsious. Adam opened his eyes and looked around, seeing plenty of people injured, and or unconsious. He unbuckled and took his mask off. Looking to Blake who wasn't moving...or breathing. "Blake." Adam leaned down next to his mouth to see if he could hear any breathing. Nothing. He reached down for his wrist and tried to find a pulse. After searching for a minute he found one. But it was faint. "Blake, wake up. Please don't make me do this by myself." Adam  shook Blake a little "Blake, please!" He leaned over him and started crying. "Please don't make me do this by myself." Adam continued crying until he heard a groan come from Blake. "Blake" He shook him a little. "God dang...my head hurts like hell." Blake put his hand on side of his head, taking it off and seeing blood. "Here." Adam handed Blake a shirt, which would have to do for now. "Alright, we have to get off this plane." Blake gt up but Adam didn't. "C'mon." Adam shook his head. "Do you hear that?" Blake stopped moving and heard someone crying, it sounded like a little girl. "Hold on." Adam got up and followed the sound until he found a girl who was about 11 years old curled up under her seat. "Hey, hi. My name's Adam. Are you okay?" The girl froze. "No no no, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, you can come out." Adam coaxed the girl out from under the seat. "Can you tell me your name?" The girl huffed out a breath. "M-my name's Hallie." Adam smiled sweetly. "Well Hallie, where are your parents?" Hallie sighed. "Over there." She pointed to two people laying on the ground. Adam sighed and walked over to them, he knelt down and felt for the woman's pulse first, nothing. He moved onto the father's pulse. Nothing. Adam sighed and got up. Blake looked at him curiously. "I'll explain it later." Adam walked past Blake and over to Hallie. "They're dead, aren't they?" Hallie bit her lip, probably hoping the answer woud be no. "Look, Hallie, I know you're old enough to understand so I'm not going to lie to you...But, you're going to be okay. I promise." She started crying and Adm took her into his arms. "I know, calm down. You're going to be fine." Even though he just met her, he knew she would need someone now. She had no one. "Adam, we got a serious problem." Blake pulled Adam over away from Halllie. "What?" Adam looked mad. "Do you smell that?" Blake and Adam both smelled the air. "Gas...." Adam's eyes widened. "We have to get off the plane." Blake darted over to the door. "Okay, Hallie. You have to come with me, okay?" She nodded and took Adam's hand. "I can't get the door open." Blake was pushing on the door. "What do you mean you can't get the door open?!" Blake huffed out a breath. "How many things mean "I can't get the door open" Adam?!" He continued prying at the door. "Almost....got it...." There was a loud noie before the door opened just enough for all three of thm to slip out. "C'mon." Blake was running into the middle of no where. "We have to get as faw away from the plane as possi-" Blake was cut off by the plane exploding, causing him, Adam, and Hallie to be thrown onto the ground. Adam got up slowly, feeling a sharp pain in his ribs. "Fuck." Blake got up as well. "Adam, you okay?" Adam nodded and looked over to Hallie. "Hallie..." He moved closer and saw that one of the pieces of the plane stabbed through her right shoulder, dangerously close to her heart. "Hallie." Adam took the piece out and applied presure. "Hallie, stay with me." He applied pressure but the blood continued to spill out. Adam held it there for 15 minutes until he realized that Hallie had stopped breathing. "Hallie." Adam shook her lightly. "Adam, she's one." He shook his head. "No, I pormised her she'd be okay..." Blake pulled Adam up. "We have to go, you're bleeding, bad." Adam looked down to his leg and saw the huge gash in it. "We have to go." Blake grabbed Adam and pulled him away from the plane. 

"Where are we?" Adam limped along side Blake. "I think we're in New Mexico." Blake sighed. "Ow, ow." Adam stopped and limped on his leg. "Are you okay?" Blake stopped walking as well. "I..I think I'll be fine." Adam tried to walk, but couldn't. "Here, lemme carry you." Blake picked Adam up bride style. "Damnit Shelton, I can walk." Adam stuck out his bottom lip. "Oh, stop complaining." Blake started walking again.

They'd been gone for 2 days and Blake was sure Luke was worried. He sighed and continued walking, carrying Adam who was going in and out do to the loss of blood. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital. You're gonna be fine." Blake stopped as he heard a car coming up. He turned and saw a black SUV coming towards them. "Hey, hey stop!" Blake waved his hand in the air like crazy until the car came to a stop. "Can you help us? My friend...he's hurt." The guy looked at Blake for a moment. "Were you in the flight 180 crash?" Blake nodded. "Yeah, we were." The guy nodded. "Well, get in the car then!

Blake was laying in a hospital bed because apparently his head injury was worse than he'd thought so they admitted him intot he hospital. He was sure they called Luke and sure enough, about 3 hourse after he was admitted Luke came rushin through the doors demanding to see Blake. "Hey, god...Thank god you're okay!!!" Luke pulled Blake into a tight hug. "Yes, I am. Now can I breathe please?" Luke laughed before letting go. "Where's Adam?" Blake sighed. "He's in the room next to mine. He rebroke his ribs and his leg was hurt pretty badly." Luke sighed and sat down. "What do you mean I was hurt badly?" Adam rolled in the room by wheelchair. "Hey, Adam! Are you okay?" Adam nodded. "Yup. Just a cut is all." Adam rolled up to Blake's bed. "How are you doing big country?" Blake nodded. "Good, I'm fine." Adam grabbed Blake's hand. "We're going to be okay." Blake sueezed in return. "We sure are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and use all of your ideas. All of them are seriously great, except the one that says that Adam should get pregnant, I may use that in a future story, but not this one......ANYWAYS, all of your ideas are amazing. Thank you guys for helpin me out  
> Follow me on instagram! @miss_shelton222  
> And I may end the story here unless you guys have any other ideas.  
> Side note: I didn't write this. My friend did :3 so if it's not like it normally is, that's why.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay...So I have an idea but I wanna get your guys opinions on it. So when Blake and Adam go on vacation, they end up running out of gas and they both head out to find a gas station but they run in a zombie. Like, the zombie apocalypse started and they have no idea what the fuck to do so they just become bad ass zombie killers and yeah....Good or no? I just really like the idea of the zombie apocalypse


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm done with hospitals." Adam huffed out a breath and fell onto the couch. "Me too, I'm just glad we made it to the cabin." Blake looked around, as if bringing back memories. "Are you sure you're okay...you know, with being here?" Blake nodded "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Adam shrugged. "I don't know...you and your parents always came here and.." Blake inturrupted. "I'm fine Adam." Adam sighed. "Alright. I just wanted to make sure." Blake gave a faint smile. "I know you do. Now...let's go to bed. I'm worn out." Adam nodded in agreement and followed Blake into the bedroom.

 "Okay, so you're going to press this button and..." Blake stopped his lesson on how to properly shoot a gun. "Adam, are you listening?" Adam shook his thoughts. "Yeah, I am. Continue." He wasn't really into the whole "hunting" thing, but he didn't want to ruin Blake's fun, he looked really happy. And he looked pretty happy when he had given Adam his own hunting gear. And Adam couldn't tell Blake we didn't want it, it would've crushed him. "So, are you good on the whole "gun" thing?" Blake picked up his rifle and flipped the safety switch off. "Yup" Adam followed suit. "Alright, let's go." Blake started walking into the woods. "Are ya warm enough? I know it can get pretty cold up here." Adam strived to catch up with Blake. "Yeah, I'm warm enough. Actually-" Blake put his hand out, stopping Adam. "What is it?" He put hsi finger up to his mouth. "Shh" Blake pointed to a deer about 50 feet away.  _Shit._ "Okay," He was whispering. "all I want you to do is aim and fire, alright?" Adam hastily lifted up his gun, aimed, and he fired. And missed. The deer ran away in fear. "Damn, nice try babe, next time." Blake proceeded walking again. "So...you didn't really like your hunting gear, did you?" He continued walking. "W-what do you mean?" Blake stopped. "You don't like your hunting gear, do you?" Adam sighed. "What gave it away?" Blake turned on the safety to his rifle and let it hang around his shoulder, with Adam following suit. "I saw the look on your face when I gave it to you last night." Adam gave a sheepish smile. "I didn't want to ruin your fun, It seemed like-" He was shut up by Blake's lips on his. "That's a really nice way to tell me to shut up." Adam continued kissing Blake, letting his tongue explore the deapths of Blake's mouth and throat. "Wait," Blake pulled away. "Not here." He grabbed Adam by the arm.

"Adam," Blake shut the door as they entered the cabin and pinned Adam against it. "are ya sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Adam slid a hand down Blake's pants and squeezed. "I'll take that as a yes." Blake continued fucking Adam with his mouth until Adam pulled away. "Bedroom. Now." Blake complied and went into the bedroom. "Lay down on the bed." He listened and lay flat on the bed, waiting to see what Adam would do. "You know, I've had a little more experience with this sorta thing before, are you sure you-" Blake stopped him. "What, so you're saying since I'm from the country I've never fucked a guy before?" Adam looked shocked. "So, you're saying you've 'done it' with a guy before?" Blake nodded. "Well, okay then." Adam connected his lips to Blake's neck and bit down hard. "I guess I won't have to go easy on you then." He continued working on Blake's neck while unbuttoning his shirt. Blake shimmied out of the shirt and threw it on the floor. He started working on his jeans but Adam smacked his hand away. "My job." Blake let go of his jeans and let Adam take the reins. He slowly undid Blake's pants and slid them down his thighs until he was face to face with Blake's beautiful cock. "I guess I know why they call you big country huh?" Blake let out a booming laugh. "Hold on, just let me-" And with one slick movment, Blake's pants were all the way off and Adam was jerking Blake off. "Baby, use your mouth, not your hands." Adam smiled before letting go and placing his mouth at the tip of Blake's dick. "Ugg, Adam. Stop being a tease." It came out more of a moan then Blake had expected. Adam chuckled a little before taking in Blake's full length. "Jesus, Adam." Blake gripped the sheets as Adam bobbed his head up and down, doing  _something_ with his tongue that Blake couldn't explain but he could only describe as "Amazing." But, unfortunetly for Blake, Adam had stopped as soon as he'd started. "Aaadddaaammm." Adam crawled on top of Blake so his body was covering Blake's. "You want to taste yourself?" Adam wiggeled his eyebrows before connecting their lips, Adam's tongue pleading for entry. Blake complied and let Adam's tongue slither into his mouth, massaging his own. Earning Adam a throaty moan from Blake. "Mmmm, I love it when you moan for me." He    reached down and squeezed Blake's cock. "Go ahead. Moan louder." He started moving his hand up and down. "Ugg, Adam." Blake was now gripping onto Adam's back. Adam let go of Blake's cock. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and came back about a minute later holding a bottle of lube. "Would you like to do the honors or..." Blake shook his head. "Get over here rockstar." He grabbed Adam's hips and pulled him onto the bed. "Are ya sure you wanna do this..I mean, we can stop." Adam shook his head. "I'll be fine." Blake smiled before popping the cap open and slicking up his fingers with the clear  liquid. Blake put Adam's legs over his shoulders and brought a finger down to Adam's hole. Slowly pushing it in. "Are you okay?" Adam nodded. "Alright." Blake started moving his finger in and out, slowly pushing a second one in. Adam inhaled sharply. "Fuck." He grabbed onto Blake's back, squeezing hard. Blake moved his two fingers in and out until he thought Adam was ready for a third. He slowly and steadly pushed a third finger in causing Adam to cry out. "Are you good?" Adam nodded almost instantly. "I'm..I'm good." He continued to dig his finger nails into Blake's back. Blake lined his dick up to Adam's entrance. "Are you ready?" Adam nodded. "Y-yes." Blake grabbed onto Adam's hips and started pushing in slowly. "Aw, Come on Blake. I'm sure you can do better than that." Adam bit his lip. "I don't think you're in the position to be cocky right now babe." Adam threw his head back in laughter. "Whatever, just fuck me already." Blake listened and pushed all the way in. "Fuck." Adam tighted his grip on Blake's back. "You ready rockstar?" Blake didn't wait for a reply, he automatically started moving inside of Adam. There was nothing slow and steady about this, it was fast and frantic. Adam let out a few moans and a few "Fuck Blake" or "Fuck me"'s here and there. "B-Blake, I'm close...I just need-" Blake put a  finger to Adam's mouth. "Shhh baby. I know what you need." Blake slowly slid his hand down to Adam's cock and gave it a tight sqeeze, he started pumping up and down matching the speed of his dick. "Fuck Blake....I'm gonna.." And just like that white ropes of Adam's cum were all of him and Blake. He continued pushing through his own orgasm. "God." Blake pulled out of Adam causing him to whimper. "I'm sorry baby" Adam shook his head. "Don't you ever apologize after fucking me like that." Blake slumped down onto the bed. "We still have to clean up." Blake shook his head. "Or do we..." He got up and moved on top of Adam. "Blake, what are you doing?" He didn't answer, he only brought his mouth to Adam's stomach and started cleaning up the mess with him mouth. "You nasty sonofa bitch." Blake shook his head. "Whatever. Do you wanna taste yourself?" Adam nodded and Blake put a finger covered in Adam's cum into his mouth. Adam instantly started sucking. "Yeah, good boy." He pulled out. "Mmmm, not as good as you though." Adam pulled Blake down into a kiss. "I love you." Blake smiled before saying "I love you too."

Adam slowly got out of bed. "Jesus." He put a hand on his lower back which hurt like hell. He got up and hobbeled out into the kitchen, where he slowly lowered his self onto a chair after getting some coffee. "Fuck, my back hurts like a mother fucker." He knew he was talking to his self, but he didn't care. He leaned back in the chair and sighed. Remebering last night. All of it felt so right, just he and Blake. Together. His thoughts were inturrupted when Blake walked in. "Hey babe." Blake clapped him on the shoulder causing him to cry out. "I'm...I'm sorry. Did I-" Adam shook his head. "No , you're fine. My back just hurts...and every other part of my body." Adam let his head rest on the table. "That sore huh?" Adam groaned. "You know what makes the soreness better?" Adam sat up. "What?" Blake smiled. "More sex." Adam moaned. "Aww, I'm sorry babe." Blake sat down and started rubbing Adam's leg. "I know. Now, If you'll excuse me," Adam slowly got up. "I'm going to go take a shower." He held his lower back as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He slid his pants off, then his shirt. He looked him the mirror, seeing hickeys on his neck and stomach. "Blake!" Blake walked in. "Yeah." Adam pointed to all the hickeys "What the fuck is this?! How do you expect me to cover all this up?!" Blake gave an innocent look. "You said I could mark you up all I wanted." Adam shook his head and leaned against the sink. "Ow." He pulled away, seeing bruises on his hips. "Holy shit, Shelton. You never cease to amaze me. Do you?" Blake sighed. "Well, since we're doin this, look at my back." Adam lifted up Blake's shirt and saw finger nail scratches all over. "Ha, yeah...sorry about that." Adam coould feel his face burning. "It's okay, I like it. It means that what happened last night was real and I didn't just dream the whole thing." Blake pulled Adam in and kissed him. "You're not mad about all the hickeys, are you?" Adam shook his head. "I guess not...but when Luke asks, you're explaining." 

"Hey Adam, wake up. We're almost home." They had decided to drive since obviously going on the plane didn't end so well the last time. "What?" Adam stretched out and yawned. "Awww, You're so cute whn your hair is messy." Blake messed it up  even more causing Adam to get mad. "Could you like stop messing up my hair?!" Adam crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, someone's grumpy." Blake retuned his eyes to the road. "Fuck yes I'm grumpy. You know when I don't get more than 7 hours of sleep I get grumpy. You know that Blake." Adam slumped down in his seat. "Well, why didn't you sleep?" Adam didn't want to tell Blake, but he had to some time. Didn't he? "My parents want to see me" Blake sighed. "When?" Adam shrugged. "I don't know. Soon I guess." Blake slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "Damnit!" Adam jumped at Blake's sudden rush of anger. "They need to stop doing this to you. It's not fair to you Adam." Blake put a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry." Adam looked down to his hands. "What are you sorry for baby?" Blake looked at him for a moment. "For dragging you into this. I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry." Adam bit his lip. "Are you implying that you shouldn't be living with Luke and I? Because if you are, you're wrong. Taking you home with me was the best thing I've ever done Adam." Blake placed a hand over his reassuring him that this is where he belonged. "Now, let's not talk about it. I'll talk to Luke later. "Okay?" Adam nodded. "Alright."

"Hey Luke, we're home" Blake walked in and set his bag down next to Adam's. "Hey, how was the trip?" Luke kept his eyes on Adam. "It was good, great actually." Blake flopped down onto the couch. "I'm sorry, but what are those on your neck?" Adam smiled before looking towards Blake. "Would you like to explain Mr.Shelton?" Luke looked over to Blake. "Blake?" Blake could feel a burn climbing up his face. "Well, uh about that...We uh...we sorta....I gave him hickeys okay?!" Adam burst out laughing. "What the hell is so funny Adam?" He caught his breath. "It was just funny to see you blush like that." Adam continued laughing until his phone rang. "Hold on." 

"Hello?"

"Is this one Adam Levine?"

"Yes it is, why?" 

"You parents would like to see you."

Adam froze. "When?" He started biting his lip. "Alright, thank you." Adam hung up and turned towards Blake. "You look a little pale. Adam, what's wrong?" He started pacing out like a tiger in its cage. "We have a date." Blake sighed. He knew exactly what Adam was talking about. "When?" Adam huffed out a breath. "Tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I get to meet Adam in like 2 weeks, is there anything you want me to ask him about Blake or their "Bromance" ?  
> And Idk, I guess I MIGHT do pregnant Adam. Idk


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sorta a plot twist...I'm feeling very good about this one..so tell me what you think :)

_Adam's P.O.V..._

_  
_"Adam, hey. Ya gotta wake up babe." I woke up to Blake lightly carresssing my cheek. "Do I have to?" Blake sighed and pulled his hand away. "Look, I know you're not to thrilled about seeing your parents but you have to. I know it sucks, and I know it's going to be hard but if you ever feel like leaving just tell me and we can leave, just like that. Okay? Does that make you feel better sweetheart?" I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Blake. I'm really glad I don't have to do this alone." Blake leaned down and hugged me. I took in his country scent, smelling alcohol and axe. Which was surprisingly a good mixture "You smell good." I pulled away giggling a little. "Thanks, I did it for someone." Blake leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him away. "Oh really. Who?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Mmmm, let's see, he's good looking, has the cutest smile, and he's kinda a cocky rockstar." Blake quipped back at me. "Hmm, guess it's not me." I gave a pretend sigh. "Of course it's you baby!" Blake leaned down and kissed me. "Now, go get ready, or we're gonna be late."

~****~

I hopped into the paasenger side of Blake's pick up and nervously started bouncing my leg as Blake started his truck. "Adam, everythin's gonna be okay, I promise." Blake placed his hand on my leg and started methodically rubbing. "It's not that Blake, I mean...what if they pulled their lifes together and got everything straightened out?" Blake rolled his eyes at this. "then, maybe I could let it be in my past, and I could become a part of their lifes." I got Blake a little smile. "Ya know, I'm not saying that won't happen because it could. All I'm sayin is maybe you shouldn't rush into things. Give it a little time." Blake kept his eyes on the road. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't want to make them walk out again..." I covered my mouth right as the words left. "Make them walk out again? Adam, they left you because they weren't real parents, is that why ya don't wanna go? Because you think it's your fault they left and they might leave again?" I sighed and nodded. "I guess I always blamed myself, and that's why I was hoping I could get back into their lifes." Blake sighed. "Adam, you just do whatever you feel is best. Hell, I'll even drive you to see your parents every day if it's what you want." My eyes widened. "Really? You'd do that?" Blake smiled. "I'd d anything for you, babe." He looked back at the road and furrowed his brows. "Do ya know where this place is, Adam?" I gave it a thought for a moment. "Yeah, it should be.....right here!" Blake came to a hault and I looked towards the house...it wasn't bad. "Alright, are ya ready?" I nodded and got out of the car. Blake took my hand and walked me up to the door and gave 3 loud knocks. I patiently awaited the door to open and see my mom and dad. "Hold on." That was my mom. She came to the door less than 2 seconds later. "Hi, Adam." She smiled sweetly, unsure if she could hug me or not. I smiled back. "And you must be Blake." She put out her hand and Blake shook it. "Nice to see ya..again." I remembered the last encountr I'd had with them...How could I forget? I nearly punched my dad in the face. "Come in, would you two boys like to iced tea?" I nodded and looked to Blake how shook his head. "I'm good, but thank you for the offer." She nodded and walked off somewhere in the house. "This isn't a bad house. I like it, it's cozy." I looked around, seeing flower painted walls, and pictures of my mom and my dad together, they looked lke they were doing good. "Alright, here's your tea Adam, I wasn't sure if you wanted surgar or not.." I smiled. "Actually, sugar would be great." She nodded and set the tray down onto the table, and added some sugar. I looked over to Blake who was watching her. Did he see something?

_Blake's P.O.V_

_  
_I watched as Adam's mom put something that didn't look like sugar into Adam's cup, she stirred it around a little then turned around and handed Adam the glass. "Hey, can I have a drink Adam?" I asked, hoping he would just say yes and let me try it before he did. "Um, I can get you some.." I inturrupted Adam's mom. "Nah, I just want a drink. But thanks again fr the offer." Adam nodded and handed me the drink. I took a sip and right as I did I felt some tingeling on my toungue. What the? "Hey, Adam..." Adam grabbed his drink back and chugged all of it. "Sorry, I was thirsty." Adam wiped his mouth and looked up to me. "What were you going to say?" I sighed. "Nothing, I guess." What if there was something in that drink? But, why would Adam's mom put it in there? Whatever, all I know is that we need to get out of here before something bed happenes. "Adam do ya wanna go.." He inturrupted. "No, I haven't even seen my dad yet and I want to talk to them, is there something wrong Blake?" I shook my head. "No, I was just wonderin." I sat back and started biting my lip. "I wonder what's taking her so long.." Adam craned his neck, peering down the hallway. "I'll go find her and your dad." I got up. "Well, I'll go with you...." I shook my head. "I'll be fine, be right back." I turned on my heels and walked down the hallway. Stopping once I heard Adam's mom and dad talking

"His friend took a drink of the tea, fred. That's not good."

"I'm sure it won't affect him since he didn't drink the whole cup. But, he'll get a little dizzy, maybe sleepy."

"Fred...I don't want to do this anymore, just tell your friend..."

"Tell my friend what? That I bought $3,000 worth of drugs and I don't have the money for him?"

"Maybe he'll understand."

"He's a drug dealer, he's the type of guy who shoots his gun just to see if it works, I don't think he'll be so understanding. Honey, Adam is the only way we both walk away from this..."

I froze. What were they talking about?

"What about his friend..Blake?"

"I don't know, we'll have to give something to him. Yeah! Give him some of that tea, then when he falls asleep we pass Adam off to Richy and then when he wakes up, we'll pretend it was a home invasion or something."

"I'm not so sure..."

"Sweetie, I promise everything will be fine."

I started walking back to Adam. "Hey, did you find them?" I shook my head. "Nope, but..uh, I don't feel so good. Maybe we should go" Adam shook his head. "I'll have my mom get you something, please Blake. I want to talk to my parents. Please?" I was about to respond when Adam's mom walked in. "Hey, Blake's not feeling to good, could you get him ome of that taea?" She nodded and I got up. I can get it. Would you mind showing me to the kitchen?" She shook her head and guided me towards the kitchen. "Do you want sugar?" I shook my head. "I'm good." I grabbed the glass and walked back into the living room and sat down. "So, where's dad?" Adam asked quizically. "Oh, he should be out soon, he's just finishing a few things up for work." I chimed in. "What does he do?" She gave me a sort of galre. "He works at a car agency as a buisness manager." I nodded. "That sounds like a good job." She nodded. I finshed off my tea, feeling a little dizzy I leaned back against the couch. "Blake, you okay?" Adam leaned over me. "Yeah....I'm just..a litte...dizzy." I looked around the room. "Why is..the room...spinning?" _fuck._ I closed my eyes and everything went black.

_Adam's P.O.V_

_  
_"Blake?" I looked at my boyfriend, passed out on the couch. "Mom, go call 911." All she did was stand there. "Mom! Call 911!!" She shook her head. "I'm sorry about this Adam." I looked at her, curiously. "Sorry for what?" Someone came up behind me and put a rag up to my mouth. My heart immediatly stopped. I started panicking, but soon felt my knees give out as I fell to the ground, helpless. Letting my eyes shut and everyhting disappearing.

~****~

I woke up and looked around, where was I? I tried moving my hands but soon found out that they were tied above my head. I looked up and saw chains. What the hell? I looked around a little more, seeing someone across from me...Blake! "Blake...blake, wake up!" I moved my leg and kicked him in the shin causing him to wake up. "What happened?" Blake squinted his eyes and looked towards me. "I don't know...my memory is a little hazy." I tried to remember what had happened, but I couldn't. "Where are we?" Blake looked around the cold, dark room. "I don't know..." I stopped talking when I heard footstpes "Shh" Blake froze when he heard them. "Keep quiet." I heard the door creak open then heard the footsteps coming closer. "Hey, you two. Get up." He kicked me then Blake. "The boss wants to see you." I ouldn't see his face but I knew by the tone of his voice that this wasn't going to be good. He unchained Blake and I, then picked up both up. Blake mouthed something, which I made out as "You run and I'll distract him." I shook my head, mouthing back with: "No, it'll only make things worse." We came to a hault, the guy turned on some lights and I saw who I only aussumed to be the boss sitting down. "Come come boys." He signaled us forward. "Now, I'm going to explain how things are going to work if you want to stay alive, alright?" Blake and I nodded together. "Rule number one, don't disrespect me. Rule number two, if you try to escape we will kill you and rule number three, you go with exactly who I tell you to go with." I looked at him curiously. "I'm...I'm sorry but what does that mean exactly?" He gave an evil smile. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." I looked to Blake, then back to the man. "Bring in Raymond, now.." The guy snapped his fingers and less than a minute later a man came in. He was  scary as hell to... "Raymond, would you like to choose between these two?" I guy in the black suit stepped forward. "I'll take city boy." I started panicking. "B-blake." I turned to look at him. "You'll be okay." One of the other guys in the room grabed me, pulling me toward this Raymond guy. He ran his hand up my back, and I cringed at his touch. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you.." He grabbed my face and kissed me causing Blake to lash out. "Hey, leave him alone!" Blake was struggeling. "Contain him." After saying that, one of the guys punched Blake in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees. "Take him away, and as for you, have him back tomorrow morning by 10:00 A.M." Raymond nodded and pulled me out of the room. "Now, if I can trust you, I won't handcuff you, got it?" I gulped. "Mmmhmm." He put me in his car and shut the door. "Now, here's how the night is going to go, if you don't do exactly as I tell you, things won't be looking good for you." I started breathing faster. "Now we can have some fun." Raymond placed his hand on my leg and started rubbing as he drove off.

I bit my lip trying to find some way out of the car. No, I'll wait until he get to where ever we're going then when he get there, I'll run out of the car...or maybe I should knock the guys out first so he won't go back to that place, he could have Blake killed. I was pulled out of my thought when we stopped. "A-are we here?" I felt a stinging sensation in my cheek. "Did I give you permission to speak?" I shook my head in faer. "I'm...I'm sorry." I whimpered as he smacked me again. "No talking." I nodded this time ad followed him into the hotel.We stopped at the desk and the lady looked to the man, then to me. Her eyes instantly widening. Maybe Luke had reported us missing...? "C-can I help you sir?" The man took out his wallet. "I need a room." She typed something on her computer then gave him a smile. "Let me just o get the key." She walked away hurridly. Coming back with the room key. "Here you go, sir. But, we'll need to keep this kid down here for a few minutes. He's under the age of 18 and we normally have our manager come down..." He slammed his fist on the desk. "I'm not leaving him here." I thought for a moment. "Why don't you go and get everything ready, daddy?" He didn't slap me. He only smiled and walked away towards his room. "Are you the kid who went missing yesterday?" I nodded. "My friend...he's back at the place." She looked me for a moment then waved a securitry guard over. "Call the cops, ben. We have a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good or no? I didn't know what in sams hell to write about so I just wrote down was came to me. Do you like it?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Shevine_222's friend, Aubry. I'm writing this chapter for her since she's a little busy at the moment so I'm sorry if it's a bad chapter, I'm not the best writer.

Adam's P.O.V...

 

"Adam, Hello?"

I looked at the cop. "Oh..sorry, I'm just tired."

The cop sighed and continued talking. "Can you give me a description of the guy you talked to when you were with Blake?"

Blake....was he okay? God, I hope so. "Cacasion, Male, 30-35, sandy brown hair, green eyes and he was about 5'10." I continued biting my lip.

"That helps so much." The cop smiled and got up.

I looked down to the floor and went into a haze. I was pulled out of it when I heard a familiar voice over by the cops, looking up it was Luke trying to push past all the cops that were blocking him from getting to me. "Let me through gosh dang it!" Luke struggled some more. "I'm sorry sir, this hotel isn't open to the public." The cop held his ground. "That's my son god damnit!" He succeeded in getting past the cops and running over to me. I got up as he embraced me. "Adam, I got a call...I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I didn't respond, I continued to cling onto Luke and started sobbing into his jacket. "Woah, what's wrong?" Luke pulled me arms length away.. "Adam, what's wrong?" I sobbed once more before sniffeling and taking a deep breath. "They don't know where Blake is." Luke sighed and let his head hang down. "And lemme guess, you don't know where they were keeping you guys, do you?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry Luke...I shouldn't have gone to see my parents...this is all my fault." Luke looked at me. "This is not your fault, Adam. You didn't know your parents were gonna do this, it's their fault." I could feel the stinging in my eyes again, and Luke pulled me in again. "Everything's gonna be okay, we're gonna find Blake and your parents are going to jail along with who ever took you two in the first place." I continued sobbing, until I looked up from Luke's shoulder and saw the guy that brought me to the hotel in the first place. I pulled out of Luke's arms and walked over to the two cops that were taking him. "You sonofa bitch, where is he?! Where's Blake?!" I swung my arm and punched his right in the nose causing it to start gushing blood. "I ain't telling you shit." The guy spit in my face, and I snapped. I jumped on him causing both him and I to fall of. I started punching him and continued and both the cops and Luke pulled me off. "Adam, calm down." I was squirming, and wiggeling, trying to get out of their grasp. "No, he knows where Blake is." Luke walked around me so we were face to face. "Adam, We will find Blake, I promise." I started breathing in and out rapidly, then my vision started going blury and bam, I fell to the ground and everything went black.

 

~*****~

"Adam, can ya hear me?" I felt Luke's hand on my shoulder.

"W-what happened?" I tried sitting up but stopped when my head started throbbing. "Shit." I fell back into the pillow that was under me.

"You blacked out then hit your head on the ground." Luke took his hand away from my shoulder and sat down in a chair directly across from where ever I was laying down.

"Where am I?" I looked around the room, not recognizing any of my surroundings.

"We're in one of the hotel rooms."

I sighed. "So, that means everything that happened...it wasn't a dream? Blake's really missing?"

Luke nodded and gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Adam."

I clamped my eyes shut, trying not to cry..again. "Do they have any idea where he is?" 

Luke shook his head. "No, they don't have any leads yet, but they're working on it and when they find something you'll be the first to know." Luke sat back in the chair.

"What if he's already...dead?" I cringed at the thought.

"Don't think like that Adam. We're going to find him, I promise." Luke gave me a reassuring look. "Now, go to sleep. You need it." 

I sighed and closed my eyes. Seeing Blake's tall, masculine figure flashing before my eyes. Then, something else...a building. It said something one it...was it Tech Inc.? Yes! That's it!! I shot up and looked around the room. Where was Luke? I walked out of the room ad went towards the lobby. "Luke, where are you?" One of the cops stopped me. "He just left." I bit my lip. How am I going to find Blake? If some of Richy's men see cops they'll for surely kill Blake. I can't let that happen. I sat down and thought for a few moments. I have a plan. "Exuse, officer?" I walked up to the cop. "Yes." He turned to face me. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He nodded and I walked into a hallway. "I'm sorry about this." I bit my lip. "Sorry for wha-" I grabbed a vase from the table and smashed the cops head with it, causing him to fall to the ground. "God, I'm so sorry." I dragged the cop into one of the rooms and grabbed his gun. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it'll have to work if I want Blake back, alive.

 

~*****~

 

Once I came up to the building where I was previously held, I put the gun behind my back and started walking towards the building. Going in the same way I came out, I saw the bos sitting down and I made my presence known. "Excuse me."

He looked up from whatever he was doing and his eyes widened. "Where the hell were you?! Where's raymond?" 

I bit my lip, think of a good exuse, Levine! Think!!. "He uh...he...the cops caught him." I got a little nervous, lieing wasn't exactly my forte. "How did you escape?" " I ran off as soon as I saw the cops, and don't worry, I made sure I wasn't followed. He smiled. "Why did you come back?" Blake is the reason I came back, you dick bag! But of course, I couldn't say that. "You would've found me if I hadn't of come back. And I would prefere not to be shot or stabbed." He chuckled a little. "You're very smart. I like that." I swallowed. "C-can I see Blake?" I was worried he might come over and slap me. "Don't be so nervous kid, of course you can see him." He snapped his fingers and seconds later, there was Blake, looking all smug and shit. "Blake..." I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "Oh my god, Adam...where have you been?! I was worried." He was worried about me?! "I'm fine." Blake set me down on my feet again. "So, what happened?" I could explain things later. "Well, the guy that took me got caught and I escaped." I gave him the "Don't-be-such-an-idiot-I'm-here-to-save-you" look. And apparently he got the memo. "Wow, that must've been scary." I nodded, thakful that he understood. "It was." I turned around and faced the boss. "Can I talk to Blake, alone?" He nodded. "Of course." He got everyone out of the room. That was easy...maybe a little to easy. Whatever. "We're getting out of here." I pulled out the gun and Blake jumped back. "Jesus, Adam. Where the hell did you get that thing?!" I laughed a little. "Are you serious right now? You shook deer with riffels and you're afraid of a little hand gun?" He shook his head. "No..well, yes. When you pull it out of no where and you're waving it around like a mad man when the safety isn't even on, then yes. I'm goin to be scared of a little hand gun." I flipped the safety switch on and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry." Blake shook his head. "Forget it, let's get the hell out of here." Blake walked towards the door where Richy and his men were standing. "Okay, we need a distraction." I looked over to Blake. "Here." I handed him the gun. "What are ya doin?" Blake cocked an eyebrow up. "You're better with these things than I am, and I can creat a distraction." I shoved the gun against Blake's chest. "Take it." Blake grabbed it then sighed. "Adam, you don't-" Before Blake had finished his sentance I was already walking towards the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it and stopped when Richy looked at me. "It's Blake, he's fainted." I turned around and walked back into the room where Blake must've been listening because he was on the floor. He winked at me before closing his eyes and letting his head gently hit the floor. "What happened?" Ricky walked in. "I don't know, he just...fainted." I put on a worried look. "You two, go get the first aid kit." Both of Richy's men walked out of the room leaving him exposed. "Blake, now." Blake got up and put the gun up. "What the hell" I went over by Blake's side. "I called the cops, they're going to be here in a few minutes" And right as I said that I heard sirens then saw about 6 cops burst through the door. "Hands where I can see them! Now!!" I was shocked when they were pointing their guns at Blake. "Put your weapn down, son." Blake looked shocked to. "Oh, yeah..course." He put the gun down and slid it over to the cops. I burst out laughing. "What in sams hell is so funny?" Blake looked at me, clearly upset that I was laughing. "You almost got shot...by the cops. You don't find that funny, at all?" Blake put a hand through his hair and let out a breath. "Holy shit...I almost got shot..fuck. I almost got shot...with a gun!" I laughed some more before pulling myself together. "Ya know, before you came into my life I never went to the hospital every week, I never got kidnapped, and I never got drunk almost every night." I eyes Blake. "Okay, the last one was a lie." Blake bit his lip. "I know it was." I smiled. "But seriously though, none of that happened until you came into my life." Blake looked serious. "But I sure am glad you did come into my life. I love you so much Adam Levine." Blake pulled me into a hug..." I love you to Big country."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was in LA for a record signing thing my Uncle set up, then I was in New York to visit my friend, then I went back to Oklahoma to see my sister and now I'm back in Colorado for the rest of summer. So, I didn't exactly have time to write...anyways, I'm gonna end the story in the next chapter. It's gonna be a good one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, In this chapter ( which is the last one ) Blake is 19 and Adam is 18. Just thought I'd mention that.

_Blake's P.O.V..._

_  
__Would you quit worrying Blake? Everything is going to go just fine. He'll say yes and everything will be okay. Oh god, but what if he says no? What if......stop it Blake! You are 19 years old and you're acting like a 15 year old girl. Of course he'll say yes...he will, won't he?_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a clap on my shoulder.

"Blake, hello. You still with me?" Adam gave me a smile before he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda. "I was calling your name for like 15 minutes. What's going on with you?"

I shrug my shoulders. "What do ya mean?"

Adam sighed. "I don't know, you just haven't been yourself lately. Is there something I should know about?"

I shook my head nervously. "No...course not. Why would there be something you should know about?"

Adam gave me the "Okay-now-I-know-something-is-going-on"look.

"Would ya quit lookin at me like that?" I gave Adam a smiled hoping he would just forget about all of this and leave me alone.

"Okay, we can do this two ways. One, you tell me what the hell is going on with you. Or two, I beat it out of you. Dealers choice." Adam had a dead serious look on his face.

"Adam, it's nothing, I promise." I gave Adam a reassuring look.

"Well, if it's nothing then you can tell me, right?" Adam cocked an eye brow at me.

"Not exactly." I I bit my lip. .

"Come on Blake, please tell me what's going on with you. I'm worried."

I got up. "Well, don't be. I'm fine. I just don't feel that good today."

Adam got up with me. "I know that's not all that's going on Blake." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, that's all you are getting from me, I'm goin to bed." I turned on my heels and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

Sighing, I pulled out the little black box I had hidden in my nightstand. Opening it and seeing the white/gold band I had gotten about 3 months ago.  _How can this little ring cause so much anxiety for me? I don't get it._ Ever since I got the ring I've been nervous...because I'm afraid Adam might not say yes.  _Stop it Blake! Stop worrying, he'll say yes._ But I'm not so sure he will. I planned on asking him the day I got the ring, but because I'm such a coward I ran away with my little tail tucked between my legs. And ever since then I couldn't muster up enough courage to ask Adam to marry me. So, I've decided that since tomorrow is our 1 year anniversary I might ask him then. . . . no, I  **will** ask him tomorrw. I can't imagine life without my little cocky rockstar. . . 

~****~

 

"Blake, wake up." I woke up to an anxious Adam jumping on me. "Wake up wake up wake up." He countined jumping until I pushed him off of me.

"I'm up, god." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, letting them adjust to the sun spilling into the room. "Why in the hell are you so excited?"

Adam just smiled and pounced on me, again. "Don't you know what today is?" 

_Shit._ "No, what's today?"

Right as I said that Adam immediatly settled down and sat down on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest and stiking out his bottom lip. "You don't remember what today is?"

I smiled. "Course I know what today is, how could I ever forget?!"

Adam's face was brighter than a little kid's face on Chistamas morning. "You jackass, don't pretend that you forgot what today is!" He punched me in the shoudler.

"So, since today is so special, I already have something planned for dinner tonight."

Adam looked at me curiously. "Oh really. Where are we going?"

I only smiled. "You'll have to wait and see."

Adam started pouting again. "But, if it makes you feel any better, we have until 5 O'clock to do whatever your little heart desires." I poked at Adam's chest causing him to giggle.

"Really, we can do anything I want?"

I nodded in assurance. "Yup, so..what'll it be?"

Adam squited his eyes a little in thought. "I don't know, I was thinking maybe we could go up to the valley, I heard it's really nice up there."

I nodded. "Sounds good, go get dressed."

Adam smiled and jumped out of bed. "Or maybe we could go around the city." Adam sounded happy with that idea too.

"Okay, how 'bout we do both. It's only 8:00 A.M." I got out of bed and put a pair of jeans on, then my shirt.

"That sounds like a plan." Adam walked out of the bathroom looking sexy as hell. I mean, he always wore tight skinny jeans, a plain white tee, and a leather jacket but this time...he was wearing jeans like mine, a plaid shirt, and holy shit...were those cowboy boots? Yup, they sure are.

"Like what you see?"

My mouth suddenly went awfully dry, I could barely even swallow. "Wow....I...wow"

Adam let out a loud laugh. "Do you need a drink of water?"

I nodded. "Yes please." Adam smiled and grabbed a water bottle off of the night stand. "So, why are you wearing this? Not that I don't enjoy it when you play dress up, but...why?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought it'd be nice to wear something other than my normal atire for once."

I nodded. "Oh, that's cool. You don't look half bad...you look, sexy."

Adam wiggeled his eyebrows. "Oh really...you feel like riding a cowboy?" I gulped and watched as Adam made his way over to me, sitting on my lap and staddeling my hips. He smiled before connecting his lips to my neck and sucking on the exposed skin. "Wait, Adam. We can do this later. I promise."

Adam sighed and got off of my lap. "Fine, but I'm gonna be the one in control. Got it?" I nodded in agreement. "Got it, now let's go."

 

~****~

 

Everything went by so fast, the valley. Then the sight seeing. Now...I'm sitting in my room while Luke fixes my tie.  _Now would be the perfect time to call the whole thing off. Tell Adam I don't feel good, he'll understand. Won't he?_ "I know what you're thinking Blake. You are not going to call this whole thing off, you're going to be a man and ask Adam to marry you. Got it?" _Scary..._ "But, what if he says no..." Luke shook his head. "He's not going to say no, Blake." I sighed. "But what if he does?" Luke smiled. "He won't, I promise you...if I know Adam, which I do, he's not going to say no." I nodded and said "Okay." and let him countinue to fix my tie. "Now, stop being so nervous. This is a big night for you." Luke gently slapped my cheek. "I know." I smiled. "Go get your man." I laughed and got up from my bed and went up to the bathroom door. I was about to knock when the door swung open. "Hey, are ya ready to..go..." I looked at Adam's suit...it was..stunning, so to speak. A three piece suit with a black jacket, jet black dress pants and a black boa tie. "You look good." Adam smiled. "Well, you don't look to bad yourself. I never really pictured you as a suit wearing type of guy." I winked at him. "You haven't seen anything yet, baby." Adam laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "We better get goin are we're gonna be late." I grabbed Adam's hand and we walked out to the truck. "So, where are you taking me?" I shook my head. "It's a surprise. You'll love it." Adam sighed. "I hate surprises." I smiled at him. "Well, you're gonna love this one. I promise." I kissed Adam before I started the truck and drove off. 

Of course, there was country music playing. I liked it, after all, I am a country boy. "I'm sorry man, I have to give my ears a rest." dam sat up and changed the station to pop music. "No, I'm changing it back." I pressed another button and the radio was back on country music. "You're suck a hick." Adam changed it, again. "Okay, forget it." I changed the music to something completely random. "Gosh, this is even worse than your music." I sighed. "I mean, you can change it if you want to." Adam shook his head. "No, it's fine." Well, as it turns out, both Adam and I have a sweet spot for classic music because we both ended up singing to the song that was blasting through the speakers.

~****~

 

"Alright, we're here." I pulled the car into a parking space and got out, going around the car to let Adam out. "Such a gentleman." Adam gave me a smug look. "Shut up." I grabbed Adam out of the car and put my hand around his waist. "C'mon. I know you're going to like this." I led Adam down a long line of white and red flowers, followed by a huge gazebo with a table set for two in the middle. "This is...amazing Blake." Adam looked around, taking in his sights. "I know." I smiled and brought Adam to his seat, pulling out his chair for him. "Thank you Blake." Adam smiled and sat down. I walked over to my seat and ollowed suit. "So, are you ready to eat?" I snapped my fingers and two men walked in holding to plates, placing one in front of me and the other in front of Adam. "Well, let's eat." Both Adama and I dug into our food gladly.

Adam leaned back in his chair. "That was some of the bet food I have ever had." I laughed. "Well, I'm glad you liked it." Adam smiled. "How much did all of this cost?" I shrugged. "I don't know, I arranged all of it but Luke paid for it." Adam nodded. "Then, remind me to thank Luke when we get back home." I nodded. "Will do."  _C'mon Blake, just ask him to take a walk with you and ask him to marry you. It's not that hard._ I took in a deep breath. "Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?" Adam got up happily. "Sure." I took his hand and guided him over to a litte pond area. "Wow, this place is really beautiful." Adam looked around, then to me. "And what makes it even better is getting to spend it with you."Adam smiled and ressumed looking around. I pulled the black box out of my pocket and took in one last deep breath before I got down on one knee and Adam turned to look at me. "Blake.." I inturrupted. "I knew I loved you since the first day I met you, when you ran away from me. And even after that, I loved you. After all of the shit we've been through, all the hospitals, the kidnappings, the vacations, all of it made me realize exactly how much I love you and that I couldn't imagine not spending every minute of the rest of my life with you. Adam noah Levine, will you marry me?"

_Adam's P.O.V_. . . . 

 

_Holy shit, Blake just asked me to marry him! What do I say....? Of course I'm going to say yes._ I stood there, silent.  _Say something Levine!_ I said the only thing I could push out of my mouth. "Yes." Blake's mouth dropped open. "Really?" I nodded, happily. "Yes, a thousand times yes." Blake got up and I jumped into his arms. I had started crying from all of the emotions going through my mind right now. "Aww, why are ya crying?" Blake looked at me. "I'm just really happy." I smiled and pulled Blake back into my arms. "I was worried you would say no." I looked at Blake, with wide eyes. "Why would I be so stupid? Of course I would say yes you big oaf." Blake let out his signature Blake Shelton laugh that I loved to hear. "I'm so happy you said yes." Blake squeezed me tighter. "I'm glad you asked." I burrowed into Blake's shoulder. "I love you, Adam." Blake let go of me. "I love you too, Blake."

 

 

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like where this is going? I may write another chapter but only if you guys are into it...


End file.
